Love and Destiny
by MysticSonicTheHedgehog
Summary: After the fight with Kid Buu, Gohan is experiencing different feelings as is Videl. Something is holding Gohan back from telling her everything...but what?
1. Love and Destiny Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic I've ever written, so I'm sorry in advance to those who read it and think the writing sucks. I have a few people to recognize and thank. My inspirations came from stories written by FateChica, Purple Lavabo, ArchAngelStar, Gohan's Onna, DarkHeart81. Also, I got my inspiration from watching DBZ, and other animes. I also wanna thank Purple Lavabo for attempting to help me out on this. Thanks!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama and some other people own it. I'm nothing more than a fan of the show. Thank you.  
  
This takes place before the six month passing during Episode 272: Celebrations with Majin Buu.  
  
"" = Character talking ( ) = Character thinking [] = Character talking telepathically  
  
-------Love and Destiny-------  
  
He laid there in the grass, looking up at the sky. His mind wandered back to the events that had happened over six months ago. The greatest threat of the universe had been defeated by his father, with the help of just about every being in the universe. His thoughts wandered about how most of the suffering could have been prevented. He could've destroyed Buu when he appeared before him, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Dende, and Mr. Satan and his dog. Instead, he let Goten and Trunks fight, as Buu had requested. That proved to be a mistake as Buu had absorbed Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks, then proceeded to kick his ass. All hope seemed lost until his father came to save him again. He could've defeated Buu when Goten and Trunks' fusion wore off, but he himself was absorbed too. Thanks to his mistake, the Earth was destroyed and his father ended up saving everyone while he had failed. Although, everything there could have been prevented if he had just destroyed the ball that contained the fat Majin Buu.but his power proved to be ineffective against the ball and he had failed there, too. He then again wondered back further than that, his anger building up inside of him, as he remembered how he failed again.unable to defeat the powerful Dabura. Gohan sat up on the grass, angry at himself.  
  
"If only I had continued training hard those past 7 years....then I could've destroyed Dabura, Majin Buu, and Babidi with no problem at all!" yelled Gohan. He then slammed his fist into the ground, causing the ground to shake. "DAMN!!"  
  
Chi-Chi watched Gohan on from their house and she shook her head. "That boy has a temper. How's he going to be a great scholar if he can't control his rage?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
Goku was doing push-ups in the kitchen and he told his wife: "Well, his temper must come from you, seeing as how you get upset more than any of us." Goku laughed until he saw his wife's eyes staring at his with fire in them. Goku tried his best to calm her down, "Easy, Chi-Chi! I was just kidding! He....he NEVER could have gotten his temper from you!" Goku let out a nervous chuckle.  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes then turned back out to the window, as Goku let out a relieved sigh. Chi-Chi's eyes widened in surprise when she saw that he was no longer near his previous spot out in the field. She shrugged and continued to cook dinner for her and the rest of her family. "Goku....I'm a little worried about Gohan. He seems more depressed than --" She looked to see that her husband was gone as well. She sighed, shaking her head, (Alone again.Goten is off playing with Trunks, and Kami knows where my husband and my Gohan have gone. Can't they ever stay in one place anymore?!)  
  
***  
  
Gohan stood alone in the forest, trying not to reflect back on his previous failures....at least they seemed like failures to him. He walked into a clearing in the forest, encircled by many tall trees that resided there.  
  
Gohan, then, sensed something behind him, and turned to see the oncoming ki blast. He dodged it with ease. It was weak and it disappeared seconds after he dodged it as he looked to see who the attacker was. Well, it didn't seem like his father could be called an attacker, since he was obviously trying to get his son's attention.  
  
"Hey Gohan!? What's wrong son? You look a little down," said Goku.  
  
"I just keep thinking back on how I've always been letting everyone down."  
  
"That's not true Gohan. You did what you could, now let it rest."  
  
"I won't let it rest! Damn it! In the end I still managed to fail everyone!"  
  
"Everything still worked out, though."  
  
Gohan looked at his father with disappointment. "Dad....no matter how hard I tried, I always manage to fail everyone! It happened against the saiyans, Frieza, Cell, and it happened again a couple of weeks ago, against Buu! I'm a failure dad, a screw up!"  
  
Goku opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as he realized something. Gohan had a point about what he said....at least that's what he thought from his son's point of view. He smiled. "Gohan, though you may think that, I'm still proud of you. You have a strong sense of justice and even though you may think you screwed up against Cell, just remember that you were the one who killed him and saved us all." Gohan nodded and then Goku spoke again, changing the subject. "So, how's your girlfriend?"  
  
Gohan looked at his dad with a confused look. "Girlfriend?" He then realized who his father was talking about and he blushed. "My FRIEND Videl is doing okay. She's gotten good at being the partner of the Great Saiyaman."  
  
"What the....? Friend!? If I remember correctly, I was trying to get someone to kiss Old Kai and I remember you saying 'Dad, I'm not gonna let MY GIRLFRIEND--'". Gohan decided to stop him there.  
  
"Let's get this straight dad....she's a girl and a friend, but we're not dating or anything like that."  
  
Goku grinned sheepishly. "Then why did you mind about her first kiss being with an old geezer instead of you?!" Goku laughed while Gohan's face turned red. Goku decided to continue anyway, "Look at you! 'I love Videl!' is written all over your face!" Gohan had had enough and he flew off into the air, at a top speed. Goku was wise enough not to follow him.  
  
***  
  
Videl sighed. She looked out her bedroom window and let her thoughts wander. She wandered how in the world she was still on Earth after what had happened two weeks ago. Now, she could let her life continue on in peace. Just then, she heard a knock on her door, "Come in." Her father walked in and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You okay, Videl?" Mr. Satan asked.  
  
"Yes daddy....just a little bored I guess."  
  
"Why don't you go hang out with that boyfriend of yours?"  
  
Videl blushed and turned to her father, snapping. "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"  
  
Mr. Satan backed away and laughed nervously. "O....ok then, Videl. Whatever you say!" He ran out of her room quick and shut the door behind him before he could piss off his daughter any further. As he kept walking, he muttered to himself, "I wonder if it was even right to call that guy her boyfriend. I could've sworn that it looked that way."  
  
Videl stared back out the window, thinking again. After everything that had happened, she still denied to everyone, almost even herself, that she and Gohan were meant to be together. She rested her head on her desk and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh and the name of the one who she cared for most...."Gohan...."  
  
***  
  
Gohan flew out towards Satan city, still embarrassed and angry. "Why did dad say those things? Doesn't he realize that Videl and I are just friends? Although...." Gohan stopped over Mr. Satan's castle and floated above it....his head hung over. "I did wish that we were together. Unfortunately, I just don't have the balls to tell her because I fear that she'll reject our friendship if I did." He floated down to Videl's bedroom window and almost flew back up when he saw her, resting her head on her desk. "She looks so beautiful and peaceful while she's asleep. It's hard to believe that about a month ago, all she cared about was unmasking The Great Saiyaman. She succeeded and forced me to both fight in the next Tenchikai Budoukai and to teach her how to fly....I'm surprised it only took a week and a half to master flying."  
  
Gohan pondered at the moment whether to just let her sleep or to knock on her window. He had been longing to see her again and decided that he should knock anyway, seeing as how she could sleep in her bed instead of on her desk. He clenched his fist and made a soft knock, soft enough to not break anything like glass, against her window. The young human girl opened her eyes and looked up to see the son of the savior of the universe. She had no choice but to smile at him.  
  
(I wonder why he's come all the way out here,) Videl thought as she got up out of her chair and proceeded to unlock and open her window, motioning Gohan to come inside. The half-Saiyan breed floated inside of her room and landed in front of her. Videl couldn't help but giggle at him.  
  
"You know, Gohan, the saiyan side of you must have forgotten an invention called THE DOOR."  
  
Gohan looked at her, chuckling nervously. "Well I didn't want to go through your father, the butlers, and the floors that followed....it's just easier if I go through the window."  
  
Videl nodded, understanding that the other people living in her house would have given Gohan a hard time. She walked over to the bed and patted the mattress, a signal for Gohan to sit down there. Gohan walked over to the bed and gladly sat down on her bed. Videl walked back over to her desk and turned her chair around so she would be facing Gohan. As soon as she took a seat, she spoke.  
  
"So what brings you out to my house, Gohan? Need some help on some homework?" asked Videl. Gohan fell back on her bed and laughed hysterically. Videl's face turned red and she looked at him, quite pissed off. "If you're just here to laugh at me, then I suggest you leave."  
  
Gohan calmed himself down, and sat up on her bed. "Sorry Videl. It's just I don't think I'd ask you for help on my homework. Usually, it's the other way around."  
  
"Are you saying, I'm stupid Gohan!?"  
  
"That's not what I--"  
  
Videl got out of her chair and flew out of her room, through the window. Gohan sighed, knowing that once again, he'd screwed up. "First I'm a failure at fighting....now I'm a failure with friends? Next thing I know, I'll be a failure with school."  
  
Gohan flew out of Videl's room slowly through the window and took off back to his house. It was getting late, and he was starting to get hungry. He had finished his homework the previous night, so tonight would be relaxing....NOT. Gohan knew he would be plagued with nightmares again tonight, and now pissing off Videl would now add more to his conscience.  
  
***  
  
Videl went to the roof of Orange Star High School and landed there. (Of all the places to go and cool off....I had to pick my damn school.) She looked up to the sky, hoping some answers would come to her. (Maybe it was wrong of me to snap at him like that....I'm sure he didn't mean it. Then again, he didn't have to laugh THAT much.) Videl looked at the sky, seeing it slowly fade from orange to a dark blue. She flew back to her house, knowing that she would need her rest for tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
Gohan opened the door and walked into his house, shutting it behind him softly. He took a few steps and sat down at the table, starting to eat the leftover food. His mother walked in to find him there.  
  
"And just where have YOU been, mister?" Chi-Chi asked. Gohan kept stuffing his face with food, ignoring her question. He really didn't feel like talking right now. Chi-Chi's temper flared as she asked him again. "Where....have....you....been?!"  
  
Gohan finished eating his food and he got up from the table, walking to the door and opening it. He walked outside and shut it behind him, leaving his ill-tempered mother behind. He made his way to the bath house in the night, opening the door and shutting it behind him. The bathtub was already filled with hot water. Gohan quickly undressed and sank into the tub, only his neck and head remaining above water. He began to lather his body with the soap bar.  
  
"Why does she care where I've been? It's so nerve-wracking to know she's just as protective of me now as I was when I was four friggin years old!!" Gohan began to scrub himself, washing the soap off of his lathered body. After he was finished, he just laid back against the tub and relaxed.  
  
Then he thought about school tomorrow and he got nervous. (Videl....she'll probably still be pissed off at me,) he thought, as he got out of the tub and began drying himself off. He proceeded to put on some black boxers and a white t-shirt. He pulled out the stopper in the tub and let the water drain while he made his way back to the house. When he opened the door and walked in, all the lights were off. He shut the door behind him and walked to his room.  
  
(Everybody's asleep....might as well turn in for the night, too.) He thought as he went into his room. Gohan was still pondering about tomorrow, as he lied down on his bed and pulled the covers over himself. It didn't take long for him to close his eyes and fall asleep....being taken to the dream world. Once again, that whole night was filled with nightmares of his past and of Videl. "Videl....no...." he said softly in his sleep.  
  
***  
  
Videl woke up the next morning, the sun shining in her eyes through the window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes yawning, trying to wake herself up. She looked at her clock, knowing that she had to be in school in about an hour and a half, (Plenty of time....it won't take me long to get ready.) She thought as she changed into her casual clothes. When she was finished, she exited her room and made her way downstairs to the living room. Her father was in a chair, reading the morning paper.  
  
"Morning, daddy," she said sweetly. Her father closed the paper and set it aside, smiling at his daughter.  
  
"Good morning, Videl. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Videl stretched her arms, "Yeah, I did." She was about to say something else when she saw Buu waving at Videl, chuckling innocently. "Hey there, Buu! Are you and Bee doing okay?"  
  
"Me all right!" Buu said cheerfully as Bee jumped up on him and started licking his cheek. Buu laughed and Videl couldn't stop from giggling. Then she turned to her father.  
  
"I'm going to head for school now, daddy."  
  
Mr. Satan checked his watch, "THIS early!? It only takes you five minutes to get there with your ability to fly!"  
  
Videl smiled as she walked away, "I know, but I have some errands to take care of." Before Mr. Satan could reply, she exited the house and flew in the opposite direction of her school. Mr. Satan was dumbfounded as he was trying to figure out what she said.  
  
Then it hit him, "She went to that boy's house....if that boy hurts my daughter, I'll pound him into the ground! That is....if I had the power to do that. Nevertheless," he stood up, "It still doesn't change the fact that I'm the champion of the world! YEEEEEEEEAH!!!" he exclaimed as he held his two fingers up high, proudly, while there was only the sound of crickets chirping.  
  
***  
  
Gohan had woken up about five minutes ago, and had started stretching outside of his house. It would be a little while before his mom would be done with breakfast. He then noticed a small ki heading towards his house. He slowly slipped behind his house to hide from it. He knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Videl.why is she coming out here?" he said to himself.  
  
"Probably because she wants to see her best friend!" a familiar voice said and laughed. Gohan jumped and turned to see his father, grinning sheepishly, "C'mon Gohan....don't tell me you're AFRAID of Videl! She's a whole lot weaker than you are!"  
  
(Physically, yes. But mentally, spiritually, and emotionally she has me beat. If I ever had to fight her one day, and I pray to Kami I don't, I'd lose,) Gohan thought to himself as he continued to look to the sky, "I'm not afraid of her."  
  
"Oh! Okay!" Goku said as he flew up into the air as Videl was nearing the house. He waved at her and she waved back. Goku pointed below and yelled, "Hey Videl! Gohan's down here!!"  
  
Gohan looked up at his father, terrified, "Dad! What the hell are you doing?!!"  
  
Goku laughed and with that, he flew off. Gohan looked back to the sky, only to find that Videl was no longer there, (Where could she have gone?) His question was about to be answered.  
  
"BOO!!!" Gohan jumped and tripped over to the ground, turning to see Videl. Videl laughed and smirked at him evilly, "Hey Gohan, you scared of little 'ole me?" Gohan showed frustration in his face as he got up and took a fighter's stance, "No way in hell, Videl."  
  
Videl took her stance as well as she readied herself for him. The last time she had fought against him was when he was the Great Saiyaman and she was destined to find out who he was. She made the first move throwing her fist at his face. Gohan pulled his hand up to block it.  
  
Videl's fist made contact with Gohan's hand and she brought her other fist up for an uppercut. Gohan easily caught the second fist with his other hand. Gohan smirked at Videl, taunting her with his smirk. Videl growled as her foot came up and pressed against his stomach as she back flipped and landed in a split, in front of Gohan. Putting everything she had into her punch, she punched Gohan where no man should be punched.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened in shock as he grabbed his crotch and fell to his knees, the rest of his body bending onto the ground in front of Videl. Videl stood up and dusted off her hands. Smirking she said the one thing Gohan didn't want to hear....  
  
"I win," said Videl.  
  
"D....damn you, Videl. That was low."  
  
"That's probably why they call it a low blow." She laughed and walked away, entering his house.  
  
Gohan stayed down in pain and knew that she was right....she was the winner. Gohan finally felt the pain ease as he stood up. He walked awkwardly to his house and entered it. Videl was in there, laughing with Chi-Chi, Goku, and Goten at the table.  
  
"I would've done that to Goku, but they didn't allow low blows in the tournaments," said Chi-Chi.the thought of that move made Goku shiver. Chi- Chi laughed as she turned to Gohan and giggled, "Hi Gohan! We were just talking about you."  
  
Gohan growled, "I'll bet you were." He shot Videl an evil glare, and she shot an evil glare right back at him. The two glared before Chi-Chi broke the glare.  
  
"You two better hurry and eat. You don't want to be late for school, you know," said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yes ma'am! Gohan, listen to your mother and sit down and eat. You should get your strength for school today," said Videl.  
  
"I'm not hungry," said Gohan. Everyone dropped their bowls and plates that they were eating out of into the floor and stared at Gohan in shock. His mother was the one who was most surprised.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT HUNGRY!!?" exclaimed everyone at the table. Gohan gave a simple nod and walked into his room slamming the door shut behind him, but not hard enough to break anything. Chi-Chi slowly stood up from the table.  
  
"Gohan has been acting really strange for the past few days. He wouldn't answer me when I asked him to and now he's not hungry. Maybe I should check on him," said Chi-Chi. Videl looked down and sighed. Maybe she shouldn't have kicked his ass this morning. Videl got up from the table.  
  
"Thank you very much for breakfast, Chi-Chi," said Videl as she bowed and walked to Gohan's room. She knocked on the door of his room, gently, "Gohan?"  
  
When no answer came, she opened the door and saw he was not there. The window was open. He'd already left for school. Videl walked back into the kitchen, gave a friendly wave, and exited the house. She took off flying for Orange Star High School.  
  
(Gohan....what's wrong with you? Is your pride really hurt THAT much just because I beat you in a little match?) Videl sighed as she landed on the roof of Orange Star High. School didn't even start for another 30 minutes, so she quickly went down to her first class and opened the door. She saw a seat occupied and walked up to the person sitting in it. Sure enough, it was Gohan.  
  
"Mind if I sit beside you?" asked Videl.  
  
"I don't care...." said Gohan.  
  
Videl sat down next to him, "What's with the attitude, Gohan?! If you keep acting like this today, you'll be getting detention sure enough!"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"That's your problem....you can't even talk to me about your problems. Something's really wrong with you Gohan."  
  
"I'm fine...."  
  
"Whatever....sore loser," she mumbled.  
  
Gohan felt the urge to punch her right there and now, but he knew he'd be suspended. They sat there for another 15 minutes, not saying a word to each other. Then another student entered the room and sat down next to Videl.  
  
"Hey there!" said Erasa, cheerfully.  
  
Videl turned to look at her and gave a smile, "Hey."  
  
"What's wrong with Gohan?"  
  
Videl smiled, "He's a little sick, that's all."  
  
***  
  
3rd period was finally over, and Gohan had had enough. His stomach growled and he held it. He should've eaten breakfast this morning. As he walked out of the room he walked past Videl, who was talking to Erasa at the moment. Videl saw his hurt expression and turned back to Erasa.  
  
"I'll talk to you later," said Videl. Erasa gave a nod and Videl went upstairs to the roof, finding Gohan there, eating his lunch alone. Videl walked up to him and sat next to him, looking at him.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Gohan?" asked Videl. Gohan didn't say a word as he continued to chow down on his food. Videl began to feel a little angry and she asked again, "Gohan.what is wrong with you?"  
  
Gohan finished his lunch as he stood up and looked down into Videl's furious eyes, "Nothing is wrong with me, Videl."  
  
"That's B.S. Gohan. Are you still ticked off about this morning when I beat you?"  
  
"You didn't beat me Videl. You were so desperate to give me a low blow. You're a cheater and a liar, just like your father!"  
  
Videl stepped back a few steps, shocked at what Gohan said. Her face went from sadness to anger as she brought her hand back and slapped Gohan right in the face. Gohan's head turned ninety degrees to his right. Tears began falling from Videl's eyes.  
  
"How could you, Gohan?! You're the last person I'd expect to hear those words from! What's wro--" Videl gasped as she saw tears from Gohan's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Videl...." whispered Gohan as he let out a little sob and flew away to the sky. Videl watched on in shock.  
  
(He was crying....how long has he been holding back those tears? Poor Gohan.there really IS something wrong with him. I need to find out what it is too.) With that, Videl took off after Gohan, flying after him. Gohan sensed Videl and, with a grunt, he turned into a Super Saiyan and flew off at top speed. Videl looked on in shock, and decided to fly back to the school, (Fine....he can be that way. I'm not gonna cover for him in 4th period though! If he's late, it's his own fault!) ***  
  
5 minutes later, Gohan returned to Orange Star High with only 2 minutes left until he had to be in class. He powered down to his normal state and ran downstairs to his locker. He opened it, grabbed his books, and made his way into his next class with 1 minute remaining. Gohan walked up to his seat and sat down, Videl sitting next to him. The lights were flickering like crazy in the classroom until they went out completely. The teacher walked into the room and everyone quieted down.  
  
"First off, I want everyone to know that our school is holding a prom in the gym for the students this Friday night. You MUST come with a date....no singles."  
  
All of the female students giggled, except for Videl, and all of the male students chuckled, except for Gohan. After things quieted down, the teacher spoke again.  
  
"By the way, we're also experiencing some power problems, but we should be up and running soon....as in tomorrow. You're all free to go for the rest of the day. School dismissed!"  
  
The students cheered as they exited the classroom with the teacher. Gohan remained in his chair and Videl was right there next to him, looking at him with the help of the light that the sun poured in through the windows. Videl noticed the circles under Gohan's eyes and saw that he was extremely tired.  
  
"Gohan....did you not get enough sleep last night?" Videl asked softly. Gohan nodded and got up from his seat. Videl got up too, "Do you want to do anything later today, Gohan? Now that we have the rest of the day off, we can hang out if you want."  
  
"You can come over to my house if you want," said Gohan.  
  
Videl smiled, "Sure....that would be great."  
  
The two of them walked to their lockers and grabbed what the materials they needed out of them. Stuffing them in their bags, they shut the locker doors and went up to the rooftop of the school. Gohan and Videl took off into the air, flying to Gohan's house.  
  
Videl sighed, looking at Gohan, (I want to ask him what's wrong.but then he'll run away from me. Maybe he'll accidentally spit out his problem to me.) Videl smiled as she continued looking at Gohan, (He has such a beautiful face....he's so strong and destructive with rage inside of him....yet he has a soft, gentle, caring side in him.) Videl looked straight ahead again as the two of them landed at his house.  
  
Chi-Chi was hanging laundry on the clothesline when she spotted the two, "Hey! Aren't you two supposed to be in school?"  
  
"We got let out early today! Problems with the power there," said Videl. Chi-Chi nodded and focused back on hanging the laundry as Gohan climbed in through the window of his house to his room. Videl decided to be a little more courteous and went through the front door and walked into Gohan's room. Gohan lied down on his bed, rubbing his eyes. Videl noticed the circles under his eyes for the second time today.  
  
"Gohan....you need to get some rest. You look dog tired," said Videl as she studied his face.  
  
"Okay," said Gohan as he took off his pants, shoes, socks, vest, and shirt, and laid them all in the floor. Videl covered his body with the bed sheets and Gohan, for the first time today, smiled at her. Videl felt her heart skip a few beats and jump. "Thank you, Videl," said Gohan before his eyes shut and he fell asleep. Videl sat at Gohan's desk and laid her head down. She closed her eyes and, like Gohan, drifted away to the world of dreams that awaited her in her sleep.  
  
***  
  
Videl awoke from her slumber an hour later. She lifted her head and stretched her arms, grunting. She looked over to Gohan and her face expression turned into concern. Gohan was still asleep, but she saw the pained expression on his face and the sweat that dripped from his head.  
  
"NO!!!" shouted Gohan, as he sat up quickly, his eyes darting open. He looked around at his surroundings and breathed heavily, calming himself. "Another nightmare...." he said.  
  
"Are you okay?" inquired Videl. Gohan turned to her and his eyes widened. He had forgotten that she was still in the room with him. Collecting himself, he gave a weak, fake smile and nodded.  
  
"Yeah....I'm okay." replied Gohan.  
  
"What happened? You looked terrible....as if you were having a nightmare."  
  
"Yeah, I was....but I'm okay now."  
  
"You're lying, Gohan."  
  
"I said....I'm FINE."  
  
"Liar!" snapped Videl. "You keep telling me you're fine when in truth, you're not! What the hell is wrong with you?! Is that so much to ask?! You're keeping things from me again, just like when you were at the beginning of high school! The whole Saiyaman ordeal!"  
  
Gohan kicked the covers off of him and sat at the edge of his bed, looking down. Videl saw the sad look in his face, as if he were about to cry. She calmed herself and stood from her chair. She walked over to Gohan and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so hard on you."  
  
"It's okay, Videl. It's okay...." said Gohan as he began putting his clothes back on. As soon as he was finished, he spoke again, "Videl....there's something I wanna ask you."  
  
"What is it, Gohan?" asked Videl.  
  
"Well....I was wondering if...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering if --"  
  
"Gohan! Videl! Dinner time!" yelled Chi-Chi.  
  
(Shit....and I was about to ask her too,) thought Gohan, "I'll ask you later." Videl was about to say something when Gohan opened the door and walked out into the kitchen, Videl following behind. Gohan's eyes widened, "What the....!?"  
  
"Hey Gohan! How are ya?!" asked Krillin. Gohan looked around the dinner table and noticed the guests at his house. Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Android #18, Krillin, and the little Maron, were all sitting at the table along with Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten.  
  
Gohan sighed, (Why wasn't I told about this?)  
  
The guests all looked at Gohan and Videl and started laughing lightly. Gohan saw them, turned and looked at Videl, who was blushing, then turned back to the guests.  
  
"Is that all you guys ever think about?" All of the people at the table laughed, even Vegeta and #18. Gohan sighed as he and Videl sat at the table and began eating their food. 5 minutes later, everyone was finished. Videl looked at Gohan and Gohan looked at Videl.  
  
"So.what was it you were going to ask me, Gohan?" asked Videl. Gohan went pale as the whole table quieted down. Everyone was paying attention to him.  
  
Gohan gulped, (Why me? Did she really have to ask NOW?) Gohan looked at Videl and blushed as he spoke, "Well Videl....um....the prom is this Friday and....um...."  
  
"HOLD IT, MISTER!" yelled Chi-Chi. She got up from the table, "If you're gonna do this, you're gonna do it right." Gohan looked confused as Chi-Chi pulled a surprised Videl from her chair and walked her over to Gohan. They were standing about a foot apart from each other.  
  
"Now, lightly grab her right hand with yours so that her palm is against yours." said Chi-Chi. Gohan's eyes widened, but he did as his mother said....fearing what might happen if he didn't.  
  
"Now get on one knee Gohan and look up into her eyes and ask the question," said Chi-Chi as she backed away from the two to get a better view.  
  
(I can't believe this....it's so embarrassing!) Gohan thought as he knelt on his right knee and looked up into Videl's eyes. He finally gave in and decided to play along, saying this in the nicest way he could.  
  
"Videl Satan....would you be my date to the prom?" asked Gohan.  
  
Videl's eyes lit up and she smiled down at him, "I would be honored....Son Gohan," she replied. Gohan stood up, letting go of her hand and smiled. There were various responses from the guests at the table.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwww!" said Chi-Chi, Bulma, and #18, as they smiled.  
  
Maron and Goku clapped and Krillin whistled. Vegeta gave a satisfied smirk.  
  
"KISSY! KISSY!!" yelled Goten and Trunks. Gohan blushed a beet red from his chin to the roots of his hair as he glared at Goten and Trunks who ran out of the house. Gohan ran outside after them.  
  
"GOHAN AND VIDEL! SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN COMES MARRIAGE! THEN COMES GOHAN WITH A BABY CARRIAGE!" sang Goten and Trunks as they laughed hysterically ran for their lives from Gohan.  
  
"TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNKS!! GOOOOOOOOOOOOTEEEEEEEEEEN!!!" yelled Gohan as he continued to chase them.  
  
Videl watched on, giggling at the chase scene, (Gohan....it's about time you asked me. I was starting to get worried. Maybe now the prom will put your conscience at ease to whatever problem you might have.) Videl smiled and started to laugh as Gohan tackled the two children and started giving them a tickle torture that made Goten and Trunks wish they hadn't said what they said.  
  
***  
  
Back inside, Chi-Chi and Bulma decided on something.  
  
"We're going to take Videl shopping tomorrow for her dress. You boys can take Gohan shopping to get his outfit too. Goku, if you disagree, you'll have to cook your own food for a week!" said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Aw man. No mercy," whined Goku.  
  
"Same goes for you Vegeta!" said Bulma.  
  
"I can live with that," said Vegeta as he smirked.  
  
"You can also sleep on the floor and no naughty stuff for you for a month!"  
  
"Damn you, woman!" yelled Vegeta as everyone else laughed.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
This chapter took me about two weeks to write, seeing as how I'm in college and I was attacked constantly by the dreaded "Writer's Block." Chapter 2 will follow when I start and finish writing it. Thanks for reading! Seeya soon! 


	2. Love and Destiny Chapter 2

Author's Note: See Chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
"" = Character talking ( ) = Character thinking [] = Character talking telepathically  
  
-------Love and Destiny-------  
  
Gohan awoke the next morning to the sight of the sunlight beaming through his window and to the sound of the birds chirping. He looked over at his alarm clock and almost died when he saw the time.  
  
"9:30?!! Why didn't anyone wake me up?! Why didn't my alarm go off!?" he shouted to himself as he got out of bed and quickly got dressed. He ran out into the kitchen, almost tripping on the way in. When he got in there, he saw Chi-Chi, Videl, and Bulma at the kitchen table, talking to each other and drinking tea. They stopped and turned to the confused half-saiyan breed, smiling. Gohan looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Am I missing something here? Why aren't you in school today, Videl?"  
  
Chi-Chi smiled, answering his question for Videl, "Well Gohan, I got a phone call from your school early this morning. They told me that the school's power had completely gone out overnight and that it won't be 100% fixed until Friday. They dismissed all classes today, Wednesday, and Thursday. Friday, you'll go back to class and the prom is still going to happen as scheduled on Friday night."  
  
"I see....that would explain why you didn't get me up. So, what's going on today?"  
  
Bulma smiled, "Remember what I said about going shopping? Well that's what's going on today. We're taking Videl shopping for her prom dress and Krillin, Goku, and Vegeta are going with you to pick out your tux. Oh, and please tell me if Vegeta takes off from shopping with you. If he does, he'll regret it!" Bulma gave a malicious smile.  
  
"Same goes for your father, Gohan," said Chi-Chi, "I don't think he's learned how to cook enough to fill his stomach!"  
  
Gohan grinned at the situation that his father and Vegeta had been put in. "Do me a favor....I might need your help picking out a suit since dad and Vegeta don't really have that kind of taste in them." The women giggled and agreed. Goku and Vegeta never had the sense to pick out nice clothing.  
  
"Bulma and I will help you after we've finished with Videl, son," said Chi- Chi, as she turned to Videl, "No peeking at Gohan's tux, Videl." Chi-Chi turned to look at her oldest son, "And no peeking at Videl's dress either!"  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma giggled while Gohan and Videl blushed at the thought. Gohan went back into his room and looked in his closet, thinking, (Now which one....dad's outfit or Piccolo's outfit?) Gohan chose his first mentor's outfit over his father's and pulled it out of the closet, laying it on his bed. He got undressed and changed into it, then checked himself out in the mirror.  
  
"Man, I look just like him, except I'm not green," Gohan chuckled and made his way outside of his house, seeing his father and Vegeta lightly sparring. Gohan walked into the forest and began doing some stretches and warm-ups, (If I'm such a screw up, then why do I continue to train? Why don't I just quit?) Gohan pondered this thought as he finished loosening up and walked out of the forest. Seeing that the two full-blooded saiyans were taking a break, he walked up to them.  
  
"Hey dad! Hey Vegeta!" yelled Gohan.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" answered Goku.  
  
Vegeta just gave a little smirk, "Kakarot and I came up with a plan that will benefit the three of us, kid. We'll take off to do a little sparring over the mall and then when you finish getting your suit, raise your power level and we'll be right there. The women will never know that we were gone."  
  
"Problem Vegeta....mom and Bulma already told me to tell them if you or dad took off," replied Gohan.  
  
"Then lie to them!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"I also told them to help me pick out the suit for my prom. I don't think I could lie very well if you're not there when they are. Sorry Vegeta, but if I have to suffer through shopping, then you will too."  
  
Goku sighed, "Guess we're stuck shopping with Gohan. Cheer up, Vegeta. It wasn't a bad idea."  
  
"Damn it....thanks a lot!" said Vegeta sarcastically, "I'm just about on the verge of either kicking your ass or kicking your son's!"  
  
Gohan laughed, "Keep dreaming, Vegeta. You couldn't beat my dad, because he's the strongest fighter in the universe. I'm the 2nd strongest so how could the 3rd strongest, that's you, kick my ass?"  
  
Goku fell over and laughed hysterically while veins popped out of Vegeta's forehead, "WHAT WAS THAT?! Are you challenging me, boy?!"  
  
Gohan was about to reply when he heard his mom.  
  
"Gohan! Goku! Vegeta! Get dressed and get ready to go shopping!" yelled Chi- Chi.  
  
Gohan smirked, "Seeya Vegeta!" Gohan ran back inside the house, Goku following behind.  
  
"Shit....I hate shopping....it's a waste of time and energy. Women....they know my weakness, dammit!" roared Vegeta as he walked back into the house too.  
  
***  
  
At the mall, Bulma and Chi-Chi waited while Videl tried on another dress. The two waited for about two minutes before Videl pulled the curtain. The other two women shook their heads and Videl sighed.  
  
"I told you this wasn't going to be the one," said Videl as she pulled the curtain again, took off the dress, and handed it out through the cover to Chi-Chi. Videl came back out, fully clothed again, "I'm never going find a dress at this rate."  
  
"Cheer up, Videl. We just need to find a dress that you like and that you would look beautiful in," said Bulma, "You can't go out in a dress that doesn't define your features very well."  
  
"I know....I want to look really good for Gohan, but none of these dresses seem to work for me," said Videl, sadly. Videl then spotted a dress that she couldn't take her eyes off of. Bulma saw what she was looking at and walked over to it, taking it off the hanger. She walked back over to Videl and handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you, Bulma! Let's see how this one does!" said Videl, excitedly as she went back behind the curtain. A few minutes later, she opened the curtain back up and Bulma and Chi-Chi's eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh Videl....you look gorgeous!!" exclaimed Chi-Chi.  
  
"I agree! It looks really good on you!" cheered Bulma.  
  
Videl blushed and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled in satisfaction and looked at her sides, her front, and her back. Videl twirled around twice and walked back in behind the curtain. She came back out in her casual clothes, holding the dress. Then she looked at the price tag and became very shocked.  
  
"There's no way I can afford this," said Videl.  
  
"Videl....who said you were buying your own dress?" asked Bulma. Videl looked up at Bulma in shock.  
  
"You mean you were gonna pay for my dress from the start?!"  
  
"Well, of course! We also wanted to go because we know how much you care for Gohan."  
  
Videl looked down, "If only he felt the same way about me...."  
  
Chi-Chi put a hand on Videl's shoulder, "He does....he's just afraid that if he told you, you would reject him. We can't tell him you won't, though, because that would ruin the magic between you two. Just wait patiently for a little bit longer. You've already received my approval of becoming my future daughter-in-law. I know you'll keep my son on his toes."  
  
Videl looked up at Chi-Chi with tears in her eyes and Chi-Chi gave her a wink and a smile. Videl hugged her and Chi-Chi returned the embrace. "Thank you....mom...." whispered Videl. Chi-Chi let her go and wiped Videl's tears away.  
  
"No problem Videl...." said Chi-Chi, smiling at the comment of being called MOM by Videl. Bulma walked away for a couple of minutes, then walked back to the two.  
  
"Okay, let's go," said Bulma, "I've already paid for the dress."  
  
"Thank you very much, Bulma," said Videl.  
  
"Now all we have to do is find some shoes and jewelry to match you and you'll be set!"  
  
Videl smiled....she was happy of the fact that Gohan's parents and friends were trying to get her and Gohan together.  
  
***  
  
"Can we eat yet? I'm starving!" said Goku.  
  
"Damn it, for the 52nd time, Kakarot, NO!" roared Vegeta, "I got stuck in this mess because your woman asked mine to go, and my woman forced me to go!"  
  
"No sex and no sleeping on a bed is nothing compared to being hungry for a full week!"  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth and showed signs of his impatience and anger, "Those women....they always take too long to shop!"  
  
"I wonder why we were forced to come along....it's not like we can do anything."  
  
Vegeta looked at Goku and raised a brow, "Interesting point....why ARE we here if we're here without a reason? Something's fishy."  
  
"But we haven't eaten any fish today. I sure could go for some right now...."  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT!? WHAT YOU CAN FILL YOUR STOMACH WITH!? Honestly....this is driving me crazy! Bulma's going to pay up big time, tonight!"  
  
"That's only if you don't leave...."  
  
"Don't remind me!"  
  
The two stopped speaking when they saw Gohan and Krillin walking out of the shoe store. Krillin was carrying a box under his arm and Gohan was....well....carrying nothing. Vegeta stood from the bench where he was sitting.  
  
"It's about time! Now let's go find the girls and get out of here!" commanded Vegeta.  
  
"We can't go....I still have to pick out my suit, and we need my mom and Bulma here to help me out with that," answered Gohan.  
  
Vegeta smacked himself in the head, "You've got to be kidding me! I thought we were done here!"  
  
"Sorry....but you are right about one thing. We need to find mom, Videl, and Bulma now."  
  
"By the way....do you have any idea why we're tagging along other than that we were forced to?!"  
  
Gohan thought for a moment, "Maybe they needed someone to chaperone me and make sure I didn't sneak a peek at Videl's dress?"  
  
"That kinda makes sense," said Goku.  
  
"Then why am I here?! It only takes one person to keep you from doing that!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Well...." began Goku, "Chi-Chi thought I could use a little company and Bulma suggested that you should come since Krillin would be helping Gohan."  
  
"WHAT?!! You mean to tell me that you knew why I was here all this time?!"  
  
"Yeah," Goku chuckled nervously.  
  
"Then....why are YOU here?"  
  
"Well....Chi-Chi wanted to take me away from my training for a little bit and watch my son grow up. See him prepare for his first prom."  
  
Vegeta nearly ripped his hair out, "So I'm stuck here, chaperoning with a clown, his son, and no-nose?! ARGH!!!" Vegeta punched the mall floor, causing the whole building to shake a little.  
  
***  
  
The three ladies felt the minor vibration in the shoe store.  
  
"Sounds like someone is getting impatient," said Videl, "And I'm betting it's not Gohan."  
  
"It's Vegeta," said Bulma as she giggled, "I always like to torture him by forcing him to shop....the one thing he hates more than anything."  
  
Videl giggled, "It sounds like both of you ladies have ways of keeping your husbands in line."  
  
"For Vegeta, it's for his own good," started Bulma, "Sometimes, his ego gets a little out of control or he gets mad....so all I have to do is force him to shop, then we have a romantic night that same day, and the next morning we've made up."  
  
"Goku is more of a sweetheart....I just force him to do things either for Gohan's sake or just to tease him," said Chi-Chi, "I don't mind cooking a lot for him....he's always earned his keep. He may be the strongest man, but he's also the sweetest."  
  
"I guess it's safe to say it runs in the family," said Videl. Chi-Chi and Bulma both nodded. Then they walked out of the shoe store, Videl carrying her box with the slippers in them, "Did you already hide my dress, Bulma?"  
  
"Yep....it's safe. Don't worry about it," answered Bulma. The three women walked while chatting more, heading towards the boys.  
  
Gohan spotted the women and waved to them. They waved back at him and looked at the situation. Vegeta was obviously ready to burst a blood vessel and Goku looked ready to faint and die of starvation. Krillin was just grinning at the whole situation and Gohan was doing that, plus blushing.  
  
"Ok Gohan....we're ready to help you with your suit," said Chi-Chi.  
  
"It's about time you got here!" roared Vegeta, "What is it with you women taking so long with shopping anyway?!"  
  
"Uh....what's in the box, Videl?" asked Krillin.  
  
"Donuts! She's got donuts in that box!" exclaimed Goku.  
  
"You see what I've had to put up with for the past hour?!" yelled Vegeta, "Kakarot's whining and complaining is enough to drive any man into insanity! I, myself, am almost at the breaking point!"  
  
"It's my shoes, Goku," stated Videl.  
  
"And you can put up with Goku for a little while longer until we finish with Gohan, Vegeta," said Bulma.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and turned his head away, giving a reluctant growl. The women laughed as the gang made way for the tuxedo department. When they arrived, Videl, Goku, and Vegeta went to mall exit and waited in the car while the others went into the shop. It didn't take long for Gohan to find a nice dark blue tuxedo outfit that he liked. He didn't know, though, that it was the same color as Videl's dress and the two women were just passing satisfied and funny glances at each other. Bulma paid for the tuxedo and she and the others walked out of the store and out of the mall.  
  
Everybody got into the car and Bulma drove them out of the parking lot and onto the road. Goku just HAD to ask....  
  
"Can we eat now?" asked Goku.  
  
"Bulma....pull over so I can beat the shit out of him....then he'll HOPEFULLY shut up about food for at least 5 damn minutes!!" commanded Vegeta. Bulma smiled and kept on driving while Goku's mouth kept watering at the thought of food. Vegeta took one glance behind his seat to see the look on Goku's face.  
  
"Disgusting pig," muttered Vegeta, as he turned his attention back to the road.  
  
"You eat almost as much as he does," said Bulma.  
  
"Well I keep my hunger under control....unlike Kakarot, who seems to think food is the most important thing in the world."  
  
"Maybe to you, that's what it seems....but Goku is a little more caring about his family than his need for food."  
  
Videl sat in the back seat with Chi-Chi and Krillin, while Gohan sat next to his father in the middle. Gohan was in deep thought....looking like he was in his depressed state once more. Videl's expression turned into one full of worry, (He looks almost as bad as when he was having his nightmare. I intend to find out what's going on with him soon enough....)  
  
Gohan turned his head over to his father and his depressed look turned into a smile, "C'mon dad....it can't be THAT bad." Just as Gohan said that, the car had arrived back at the Son household. Chi-Chi went up to the house and opened the door for the others. Gohan carried his bags into his room while Bulma and Chi-Chi went straight into the kitchen. Gohan walked back outside in his Piccolo gi to find Videl and Krillin lightly sparring with each other. Vegeta walked up to Gohan and smirked evilly.  
  
"You and I have some unfinished business, kid. I'd like to see you try to kick my ass," said Vegeta confidently.  
  
Videl and Krillin stopped their spar so they could spectate the upcoming one between Gohan and Vegeta. Videl watched on in worry.  
  
"Gohan's gonna beat Vegeta hands down....he's stronger than him," said Krillin.  
  
(I wish I could say the same thing....but something's been bothering Gohan,) thought Videl, (and it seems to be bothering him EVEN now.)  
  
Vegeta gave a scream and powered up to his Super Saiyan 2 level, the electricity crackling around his body. Gohan noticed something missing inside of him....he wasn't as strong as he was when he fought Buu....his power that was awakened by the Old Kai....where was it?  
  
(Shit....) thought Gohan. Vegeta made the first move and punched Gohan hard in the face, sending Gohan flying through several trees before going halfway into one that would stop his flight. Gohan coughed up some blood and fell to the ground, on his knees. Vegeta's face turned into a look of concern as he powered down to his normal state. He, Krillin, Videl, and Goku, ran over to the aid of Gohan.  
  
When they got there, Gohan was found lying on the ground. A small pool of blood had formed where his mouth was. Goku quickly pulled out a senzu bean and fed it to Gohan. Gohan ate the bean and swallowed it. When his energy was restored and his injuries had vanished, he stood up and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"I guess....you win," said Gohan.  
  
"Are you okay? I didn't realize my punch was going to knock you THAT far," said Vegeta.  
  
"I'll be fine....excuse me...." Gohan took off into the air before anyone could say anything.  
  
"I'm going after him," said Videl. Just as Videl floated inches above the ground, Goku grabbed her wrist and shook his head.  
  
"No....let him be....he needs to sort this out himself," said Goku.  
  
"But...."  
  
"I understand how you feel towards him, but he'll only fly even further away if you follow him."  
  
"Goku's right, Videl," said Krillin, "Let's just go inside and wait for him....he'll come back when he's ready to eat."  
  
Videl gave a sad smile and nodded, "Okay."  
  
***  
  
Gohan floated high above his house, watching the other go inside. He was high enough to where no one could see him from the ground. He floated down to the top of his house and landed on it softly. Then, he sat in an Indian style position and looked up towards the sky.  
  
"I lost to Vegeta...." Gohan said to himself, "I've also lost to Videl. What good am I? If I lost to someone who can't even fire ki blasts, then how can I win against another fighter who's power was like the evil Buu's?"  
  
Gohan sighed and heard a loud rumble. He laughed a little and rubbed his stomach, "Guess it's chow time." Gohan jumped from the roof of his house and landed softly on the ground. He opened the front door and walked into the house, immediately noticing all the food and guests in the kitchen. Gohan took a seat next to Videl and began inhaling any food he could get his hands on.  
  
Videl just stared at him in shock, (One minute he's down, the next he's really happy....I'll never understand how he can eat so much food.)  
  
"You must have a fast metabolism Gohan....I wonder how you get all of that food out of your system," said Videl.  
  
Gohan took a minute to stop eating and to answer her question, "Well, I guess like any other human. Of course, I eat all the extra food so I have a lot of energy for my training and fighting. I kinda sweat out most of my food and burn the energy really fast. Any leftover food....well....you know where it goes from there."  
  
"Sorry I asked," said Videl with a disgusted look. Everyone else at the table laughed as they continued to eat. Ten minutes later, everyone stopped and was pretty much full.  
  
"Ah! Great cooking Chi-Chi! That was really good!" exclaimed Goku. Chi-Chi smiled, knowing that she had satisfied her husband's intense hunger for food.  
  
"Thank Kami....now his bitching will stop for the rest of the day," muttered Vegeta. Goku decided to play a little joke.  
  
"Awwwwwww....is that all the food?! I'm still hungry!" whined Goku. Vegeta's eyes widened and veins popped out all over his head. His eyes nearly turned red with anger as he got up. The Saiyan Prince walked over to Goku and lifted him up by his vest with his right hand while holding his clenched left hand back....ready to punch him.  
  
"KAKAROT!! YOU WILL CEASE YOUR FUCKING COMPLAINING AND WHINING! NOW!!"  
  
Goku nervously chuckled and held his hands out, "Easy Vegeta! Just kidding! Just kidding!"  
  
"You'd better be, or I'll punch your stomach so hard that you'll never be able to eat again!" Vegeta let go of Goku and walked back over to the table. Goku gave a relieved sigh and looked over to Gohan.  
  
"So....three more days until the prom, eh Gohan?" asked Goku. Gohan gave a simple nod to his father.  
  
Goku spoke again, "So....what are you going to do after the prom?"  
  
"W....What do you mean AFTER the prom?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Are you going to take Videl out somewhere to eat or to a movie or something?"  
  
"Gee....I never gave it that much thought. Of course, if I did plan for something like that I would try to keep it a surprise."  
  
"So, how are you going to arrive and leave the prom, Gohan?" asked Bulma.  
  
"I didn't think about that either, Bulma," said Gohan.  
  
"Jeez....you didn't think this through, did you? Well can't you just drive Videl to the prom?"  
  
"Oy....how can I drive her to the prom if I don't even have a driver's license or a car?"  
  
Everyone decided to think about the solution to this situation. As smart as Gohan was, everyone knew that even he could not learn how to drive in three days....let alone pass the driver's exam either. As usual, it had to be Bulma who came up with the solution.  
  
"I have a great idea! How about I loan you my limousine, Gohan?" suggested Bulma.  
  
"That's perfect, Bulma! Now we just need a chauffeur to drive us," answered Gohan.  
  
"How about me or Mr. Satan?" asked Goku.  
  
"NO!!" replied everyone else. Goku slouched down in his chair and smiled. He already knew the answer to that question before everyone shouted their answer.  
  
"Well, we shouldn't let a family member drive....sorry Chi-Chi," said Videl.  
  
"It's okay, Videl," said Chi-Chi.  
  
"We'll also eliminate Vegeta, because he can't drive either and I doubt you'd want someone like him ruining your fun," said Bulma.  
  
"I can speak for myself, woman!" roared Vegeta. Bulma just rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"We're down to three options....me, #18, and Krillin," said Bulma.  
  
"Sorry Bulma, but 18 and I have plans that evening with our daughter. You know....family time," said Krillin.  
  
"Well then, it's settled! I'll drive you two from place to place! You just tell me where to go and I'll drive you both there!" cheered Bulma.  
  
"Thank you very much, Bulma," said Videl.  
  
"I'd do anything for Gohan and a friend, Videl. You can count on me....and I promise not to interrupt your fun."  
  
"Now that that's settled, can we go home now?!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Okay, okay....it IS getting kind of late. We'll be on our way," said Bulma.  
  
"Thanks for helping me out with mine and Gohan's shopping, you two," said Videl.  
  
"As if I had a choice!" exclaimed Vegeta.  
  
"So I heard," Videl gave a little giggle and smirk.  
  
"What does she mean, dad?" asked Trunks, tugging on his father's pant leg.  
  
"You'll understand when you're older, son," answered Bulma.  
  
"Once again....I CAN speak for myself!" roared Vegeta as he exited the house. Bulma and Trunks followed, waving at their friends and then flying off....Vegeta carrying Bulma home. After they were out of sight, Videl stretched and yawned.  
  
"Wow....all that shopping must have really worn me out. I guess I'll head back to my house too," said Videl.  
  
"Why don't you spend the night here tonight, Videl? I already cleaned up the guest room for you," said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Thank you....I'll have to call my dad and check to see if it's okay," Videl walked away to the phone, dialing her dad's number while Krillin decided to say bye to the Son household and he headed off for his home as well. Goten went upstairs to his room and closed the door....he was ready for his shut eye. Gohan was left at the table with his father and his mother.  
  
"Now Gohan, you and Videl better not do anything naughty tonight? Ya hear?" said Chi-Chi. Gohan's entire head blushed at the request his mom just made.  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE?!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'D DO SUCH A THING?!!" yelled Gohan.  
  
"Son Gohan!! I will not tolerate yelling in this house, young man! Do you understand?!" roared Chi-Chi.  
  
"Then you won't be able to tolerate yourself, because you're yelling right back! You didn't have to say anything that would prevent me and Videl from doing anything! We're just friends, okay?!"  
  
"Young man, I just told you not to yell in this--"  
  
"Just shut up!!"  
  
"Gohan!" yelled Goku, as he grabbed his eldest son by his wrist. His eyes met his son's, both of them full of fire. "Fighting with your mother about studying when you were a child was one thing, but this is entirely different. Now calm yourself down!"  
  
"You just think that because you're the strongest in the universe means you can command whoever you want to do what you want them to do?!" yelled Gohan.  
  
Gohan yanked his wrist away from his father's grip and walked into his room slamming the door shut, not hard enough to break it, and locked his door. Videl had just walked back downstairs when she had heard all the yelling and arguing that had just commenced.  
  
"What happened?" asked Videl.  
  
Chi-Chi's watery eyes spilled tears down her cheeks as she walked past Videl and upstairs into her own room. Goku sighed.  
  
"I've never seen Gohan and his mother argue like that before," said Goku.  
  
"This has to stop....Gohan's emotional problems have gotten out of hand, Goku," said Videl.  
  
"I agree....but I don't know what to do about him. It's like he's a whole different person sometimes."  
  
Goku's eyes quickly flashed to Gohan's room and his expression turned from worry to serious. He looked at Videl.  
  
"He's taken off....can I ask you to look after Chi-Chi?" asked Goku.  
  
Videl nodded, "Sure thing. Be careful." Videl walked upstairs to Gohan's parents' bedroom while Goku put two fingers to his forehead and searched for his son's ki. Once he locked on to it, he disappeared in a couple of seconds.  
  
Videl opened the door and was saddened by the sight of Chi-Chi quietly sobbing. Videl walked over to her and rested her hand on Chi-Chi's back. Chi-Chi looked up at Videl and looked away.  
  
"You see me in such an embarrassing state, Videl," said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Chi-Chi, it's ok. I know that Gohan is going through some problems and that you can't tolerate it much more, but I'm here for both of you. Remember that, ok?" Videl pulled Chi-Chi into a soft hug as Chi-Chi quietly cried on Videl's shoulder.  
  
***  
  
Gohan continued to fly further and further away from his house. He stopped dead in his tracks as soon as his father appeared before him. Gohan looked at the person in front of him, not only as his father, but as the strongest warrior in the universe too.  
  
"Son, I don't know how much longer this can go on. You need to talk to someone about this or at least get some help," pleaded Goku.  
  
"You're right dad....but no psychologist or therapist on Earth could help me with this," said Gohan.  
  
"Maybe being anxious is also adding to your problems?" asked Goku.  
  
"I....I just don't know. It's like I don't even know what is wrong with me sometimes. Every time I think I've got the answer to what my problem is, it's not the correct answer and I feel worse afterwards," Gohan turned to the direction of where his house was. Goku put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you want to go back, Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah....I do...."  
  
Goku nodded and put two fingers to his forehead. When he locked on Videl's energy, he used his Instant Transmission to teleport himself and Gohan back to their house. They arrived in the bedroom where Videl was softly hugging Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi looked up at Gohan and was shocked to see tears in Gohan's eyes.  
  
Gohan choked up and the words barely escaped his mouth, "Mom....I'm so sorry...." said Gohan.  
  
Mother and son embraced each other and cried on each other's shoulders, hugging each other tight. Videl stood up smiling and Goku put a hand on Videl's shoulder, smiling at the sight as well.  
  
(Still....), thought Videl, (Though they're making up now, there's a chance this won't be the last time it will happen....maybe not even to Chi-Chi, but to someone else. I just hope he doesn't argue with me like he did with his mom. The way the aftermath turned out, I'd be heartbroken.)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Phew! Done with Chapter 2....and it took me even longer to write than Chapter 1! Nearly three weeks! Hopefully, though, I can start writing these chapters faster when I get my ass in gear. Anyway, Chapter 3 will be coming soon! Dooooooon't miss it! 


	3. Love and Destiny Chapter 3

Author's Note: See Chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
"" = Character talking ( ) = Character thinking [] = Character talking telepathically  
  
-------Love and Destiny-------  
  
Videl's peaceful slumber had come to an end when she awoke Wednesday morning. It was two days until prom night and she would still be out of school today and tomorrow. She looked over at the alarm clock and she shook her head reluctantly.  
  
"My sleep schedule for my body must still be in school mode. I'm still waking up early and going to bed late," she said to herself. Videl's thoughts wandered back to what had happened last night; she knew Gohan wouldn't last much longer until the day he would completely snap. Videl sensed something up on the roof and she immediately got out of bed and opened her window. Videl flew up to the roof and she saw her true love sitting on the roof, staring out into the distance. Videl floated slowly towards him and landed a few feet behind him.  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only one whose sleep schedule is screwed up," said Videl. Gohan turned and smiled at Videl. Her heart felt like it was doing flips and she smiled back. Videl walked up to Gohan and sat next to him.  
  
"Take a look out there, Videl," said Gohan. "I don't think I've ever shown you the sunrise from here."  
  
"No....you haven't," replied Videl. She watched on as the sun slowly rose after each passing minute. For the next ten minutes, the two teenagers silently watched as the sun rose until the silence was broken.  
  
"I always love seeing this every morning," began Gohan, "It makes me completely calm when I see the scenery like this. I guess it's what gives me so much energy to be able to get through a school day."  
  
"Sometimes, I wish I could live out here," said Videl, "It seems like such a nice quiet place to live and such clean air to breathe. I don't think I'd ever grow tired of seeing scenes such as this."  
  
Gohan stretched his arms and stood up. "I'm going to go get dressed and do some warm-up exercises, Videl. Then my father and I are going to have a little one-on-one. Wanna watch?"  
  
"Sure!" answered Videl. "I've seen your dad fight, but I've never seen you in action when you use your full abilities."  
  
"Well, you'll get your chance to see everything after breakfast....that is, if your eyes can keep up with us," said Gohan.  
  
Videl giggled and stood up. She floated back down into her room window and started gathering her clothes that she would wear for today. She made her way downstairs and into the bath house, shutting the door behind her. Thirty minutes later, she emerged from the bath house cleansed and wearing fresh new clothes. She went back inside the house, carrying her old clothes and went back up to her room placing them in a bag.  
  
"Goku! Gohan! Goten! Videl!" yelled Chi-Chi, "Breakfast is ready!"  
  
Videl walked out of her room and started down the stairs when she saw two orange blurs, one big and one small, rush past her and into the kitchen. When Videl made it into the kitchen, she saw Goten and Goku eating like they hadn't eaten in a week. Gohan was just sitting down and starting on breakfast himself. Videl smiled at all of them and took a seat next to Gohan. She started filling her plate with food, as did Chi-Chi. Ten minutes later, everyone was full.  
  
"Wow! Great breakfast as usual, mom!" exclaimed Gohan.  
  
"I don't know how you do it, Chi-Chi. I'd never be able to cook like this for even one of your boys," said Videl.  
  
"Well, it's just something I've gotten used to. Now you four go outside, while I clean up in here."  
  
Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Videl got up from the table and walked outside. Then they flew off towards an open area in the mountains where they could spar so nothing important would be destroyed. Videl slowly descended to the ground, Goten standing right in front of her. Goten quickly became a Super Saiyan and created a barrier around him and Videl.  
  
"This is so we don't get hurt, Videl," said Goten.  
  
"Thanks Gote-wait a minute. Hurt? It's going to be a huge fight then, huh?" asked Videl.  
  
"Yeah....the two strongest beings in the universe and they're going to fight. This is so exciting!"  
  
Videl watched on as Gohan and Goku just stared at each other, each of them smirking at the other.  
  
"Gohan....I sensed that you lost your power from Old Kai, but you should be able to go Super Saiyan again, son," said Goku.  
  
"That's right, dad. I gathered that much information when I couldn't gather enough power to fight Vegeta in my normal form," said Gohan.  
  
"Right....fight me at your maximum power Gohan, but...."  
  
"But what, dad?"  
  
Goku gave a grunt and turned into a Super Saiyan, then gave a longer grunt and powered up to a Super Saiyan 2.  
  
"But I'll be fighting at my maximum too!" exclaimed Goku, as he clenched his fists and began his quick power up for his next ascension, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" The ascension was completed and Goku was now in his most powerful form....Super Saiyan 3.  
  
Gohan looked shocked to see his father in his new form, (Damn....he powered up to that level quicker than last time!) Gohan clenched his fists and prepared himself to undergo his transformations.  
  
"Okay dad....here goes...." said Gohan as he closed his eyes. Then he opened his eyes and gave a loud yell and his black eyes slowly turned turquoise, the hair and eyebrows on his head fading to a gold color, and the golden ki surrounding his body. Gohan gave another yell and completed his transformation to Super Saiyan 2. Gohan got into his fighting stance and prepared for anything his father might try.  
  
Goku just stared at Gohan, dumbfounded, (How? I thought he lost his power up from the Old Kai....but that must be in his normal form. Transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 almost brought his power back to the way it was when he fought Evil Buu! This is gonna be a rough fight.)  
  
Gohan made the first move and swung a kick right at his father. Goku dodged below it and sent his right fist at Gohan's chest. Gohan grabbed it, stopping the attack and countered with an elbow in his father's abdomen. Goku flew back a little from the impact as Gohan took control of the fight, punching his father rapidly. Goku teleported, catching Gohan off guard as the young saiyan turned to meet a fist in his face.  
  
Goku then drove his elbow into his son's back, sending him on a one way collision course with the ground. A huge crater formed where Gohan had landed, yet he got up quickly. Gohan wiped the blood from his mouth and flew back up into the air.  
  
"Gohan! Please be careful!" yelled Videl. Gohan looked down at her and smiled, (Man....she's worried about me....it's nice to know she cares.)  
  
Goku looked at his son and smirked as he lowered his level to Super Saiyan 2. Gohan looked over at his father and looked at him in shock.  
  
"Something wrong, dad?" asked Gohan.  
  
"I just need a little rest son....I still haven't gotten used to Super Saiyan 3 yet. It takes a lot of energy out of me," said Goku.  
  
"You wanna call it a day?"  
  
"You want to go spend some time with your girlfriend, right?"  
  
"Dad! Don't say that!" exclaimed Gohan as he blushed.  
  
Goku laughed at his son and his laugh faded into a smirk, "Okay Gohan....one final test of strength with the Kamehameha and we'll call it a day."  
  
"Okay dad!" Gohan flew backwards a little, then position himself and brought his hands back.  
  
"HRRRRRAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Goku yelled and he transformed back into a Super Saiyan 3. He brought his hands back as well, the two warriors mimicking each other.  
  
"KAAAAAAAAA....MEEEEEEEEE...." said both of them as the blue ki formed between their hands. "HAAAAAAAAA....MEEEEEEEEE...." they both thrusted their hands out at each other, ready to fire what was going to be two huge ki waves.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" finished the two warriors, as the both fired a humongous Kamehameha wave at each other. The two beams collided and both fighters put all of their energy into each of their own wave. Goku felt himself being pushed back a little as he was losing. Gohan's face lit up and he smiled.  
  
(This is it! I might just beat dad!) Goku, however, was not going to give in so easily and he pushed more energy into the wave, pushing Gohan's wave back to Gohan.  
  
(No! This can't be....!) Gohan watched helplessly as his wave disappeared from his hands and he was hit by the oncoming Kamehameha. Goku stopped pushing energy out of his wave and dropped to the ground, powering down to his normal form. Gohan fell from the sky, unconscious, and hit the ground hard. Goten disabled the shield and Videl quickly ran over to Gohan.  
  
"Oh....my....Kami...." Videl said softly as she looked at Gohan. His arms had blood running down from his shoulders down to his hands. Gohan had blood running from his eyes, mouth, chest, and his legs. The top half of Gohan's outfit had been completely shredded apart. Rips in his lower half of his outfit showed the blood coming from his legs. Videl checked for a heartbeat....there was one and it wasn't weak or slow. Videl sighed in relief....she now knew he wasn't going to leave her anytime soon.  
  
"Gohan....is this the kind of training you endure everyday? To protect all of us here on Earth?" asked Videl. Gohan didn't say a word. He couldn't....he was out cold.  
  
"Yeah....this is the kind of training he's been through his whole life, except it is more intense now," said Goku from behind. Surprisingly, Goten was floating in the air carrying his father. "We have to be ready in case there is a being stronger than Buu....and if we can't win, then the Earth will be destroyed again....maybe for good this time."  
  
Videl nodded and grunted as she lifted Gohan over her shoulder and started floating up into the air with him on her back. Goten giggled and pulled out a camera he had snuck from the house and took a picture of Videl carrying Gohan. Goku laughed weakly at Goten's action as Goten put the camera away.  
  
"I wonder what Gohan will say once he sees the picture," said Goten.  
  
"I dunno, but I wouldn't want to stick around to find out what he might say or do if he saw that," said Goku.  
  
Goten flew off to his house, carrying his father with him. With Goku too weak to do Instant Transmission, this was the only way to get them home.  
  
***  
  
Chi-Chi hummed as she washed the dishes and started on making lunch for herself, Videl, and the other three boys. She then sensed something was wrong, so she went outside and looked up to see Videl floating down with Gohan and Goten floating down with Goku. Chi-Chi sighed and shook her head.  
  
"It's a change....the last time you and Gohan fought, Goten ended up carrying you home unconscious, Goku," stated Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yeah....I don't understand. Gohan's mind wasn't focused on his training today. I don't know what else I can do," said Goku.  
  
"Maybe it's time that you accept the fact that you should spar with Vegeta and just leave Gohan to his studies."  
  
"Seven years before I came back to Earth, we tried doing that Chi-Chi but it didn't work. I'm sorry if this upsets you, but we need Gohan's help. Besides, he's always wanted to help us out and I know that he'll become stronger than me again someday."  
  
"There's no use arguing with you, Goku, but you and Gohan need to rest now, ok?"  
  
Goku gave a slight nod as Goten carried his father inside of the house and laid him down on his bed. Goku smiled at his younger son and patted him on the head. Goten smiled and reached for something in his pocket. He pulled it out and placed it in his father's hand. Goku observed the object in his hand.  
  
"Goten....this is a Senzu bean. How did you get a hold of one of these?" asked Goku, as he ate the Senzu bean, swallowing it shortly after.  
  
"I went up to Korin's Tower and got a bag full of them, so we could be prepared for anything bad that might happen, daddy," explained Goten.  
  
Goku smiled as his wounds and blood stains disappeared from his body. Goku stood up from his bed and stretched his arms a little.  
  
"Thanks Goten....that's just what I needed. Now....how about you and me sneak out and have a little training session. The only way that you're going to be stronger than your big brother is to train harder than him," said Goku.  
  
"Okay!! Let me go downstairs and give him a Senzu bean too!" exclaimed Goten, his eyes filled with joy.  
  
"When you're done, just sense my power level and fly to it. Oh....and don't tell your mother about this, ok? I don't think she'd be too happy about the fact that I ran off to train again after I came in injured like that."  
  
"Kay!" Goten raced downstairs and quietly walked into his big brother's room. There he saw Gohan laying down on the bed, still unconscious....and next to his bed, sitting in a chair, was Videl. She held his hand in both of her hands, just staring at his face. Goten walked up to Gohan's bedside and looked up at Videl.  
  
"What's wrong, Videl?" asked Goten.  
  
Videl looked over at Goten and smiled a little. "I've never seen Gohan hurt this bad, physically, so it's hard for me to see him like this," she answered.  
  
Goten took Videl's hand and place the Senzu bean in her hand. She looked at him quizzically and looked at the bean.  
  
"That's for my brother. When he wakes up, give it to him. It'll make him feel better," said Goten.  
  
Videl nodded, "I will, Goten. Thanks."  
  
Goten smiled and flew out of Gohan's room through the window, off in search of his father. Gohan groaned a little and Videl quickly turned her attention towards him. Gohan began to slowly open his eyes and Videl's eyes lit up quickly. She was so glad and relieved that he was okay.  
  
Gohan's vision was a little white and blurry at first. "Woah....am I dead? That looks like a beautiful angel staring at me," said Gohan. His vision then became clearer as he saw that it was Videl staring at him and he smiled, "Hey Videl."  
  
"Hi Gohan....welcome back to consciousness," said Videl.  
  
"How long was I out for?"  
  
"About 30 minutes....I can't believe the way you and your father fought and came out like that. It seemed more like a war than a simple spar."  
  
"Heh....that's the kind of training I've had to endure ever since I was a child. If you don't train for seven years, it's kind of hard to get back into the swing of things such as that."  
  
"Oh....Goten told me to give this to you," Videl placed the bean in Gohan's hand. Gohan took the bean and put it in his mouth. After chewing it a few times, he swallowed it and was completely healed in a few seconds. Videl fell out of her chair and looked at Gohan in shock.  
  
"Gohan....what....what the hell is that?! You're completely healed! How?!" asked Videl.  
  
Gohan sat up from his bed and looked at her. "What I just ate was called a Senzu bean. It helps heal your injuries and restores some of your energy. They always come in handy when things like this happen," stated Gohan, "You took one yourself, remember?"  
  
Videl got up from the floor and pointed a finger at Gohan's chest. "Listen to me Gohan," began Videl, "Don't you EVER scare me like that again! You had me worried to death and I even thought at some point that you could have died!"  
  
Gohan put a finger to Videl's lips before she could continue scolding him any further. Gohan looked right into Videl's eyes before speaking.  
  
"Listen Videl....I can take care of myself and I train like that so I can help my father protect innocent lives. I'm sorry if I scared you, but you're going to have to get it through your head that this happens to me all the time," said Gohan.  
  
"Well....I don't like it one bit. That wasn't a spar....that looked more like a life or death battle!"  
  
"I have to train that way so I can endure battles like that!"  
  
"Well I have a problem with it Gohan and I don't want you to train like that!"  
  
"You're starting to sound like my mother who used to tell me that almost 10 years ago. She wasn't able to stop me from training....what makes you think you can?"  
  
Videl looked down at the ground, silently. Gohan pushed her chin up so her eyes met with his. He was a little stunned when he saw that Videl was crying.  
  
"I don't know if I can, but I at least have to try. When you went off to fight Buu....that was the last time I saw you before I was killed. I don't want that to happen again...." Videl whispered softly.  
  
Gohan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him as she quietly sobbed in his chest.  
  
"Shhhhhh....I'm sorry Videl. It'll be ok....it'll be ok...." said Gohan.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later....  
  
Goku and Goten entered through the front door, laughing and sweating. Their laughing stopped when they stopped before a woman in front of them. Chi-Chi had her arms crossed and stood in front of the two boys.  
  
"You could've at least told me that you two were going to train," said Chi- Chi, as she gave a small smile.  
  
Goku smiled and hugged his wife, who immediately returned the hug. Goten walked past them and made his way upstairs to his room.  
  
"So....where's Gohan and Videl?" asked Goku.  
  
"A friend of Videl's called her house and asked if she and Gohan would like to go hang out with them," answered Chi-Chi.  
  
Goku laughed, "Hopefully Gohan won't break anything in the process."  
  
***  
  
"You mean to tell me that you've never played this game, Gohan?" asked Sharpener.  
  
"Honestly....no, I haven't," replied Gohan. Erasa, Sharpener, and even Videl looked at him in a stupefied manner.  
  
Erasa sighed, "It can't be that hard to teach him how to play miniature golf. Let's just go to the first hole."  
  
The four teenagers walked over to the first hole of the golf course.  
  
"Now Gohan, put the ball down on any of the three mini holes," said Videl.  
  
Gohan did as he was told and chose to put the ball on the middle hole. Erasa continued to explain the game.  
  
"The object of the game is to put the ball in the bigger hole--" began Erasa.  
  
"Oh?" Gohan picked up his ball and looked at it, then looked at the big hole.  
  
"Is something wrong, Gohan?" asked Videl.  
  
Gohan walked over to the hole and placed the ball in the hole. He then turned around and smiled at the other three teenagers.  
  
"That wasn't so hard. So, whose turn is it now?" asked Gohan.  
  
Sharpener and Erasa fell to the ground while Videl smacked her head and shook her head, blushing.  
  
"And this is the same guy that scored a perfect on the entrance exams to Orange Star High?!" exclaimed Sharpener.  
  
As Erasa and Sharpener got up, Videl walked over to the hole and picked up Gohan's ball from it. She pulled him back over to the starting point of the hole and handed Gohan his ball back. Videl set her ball down on the middle hole and hit her ball into the hole with one shot. She turned and looked up at Gohan.  
  
"Now do you understand? You have to tap your ball into the hole in 6 shots or less using your putter. After 6 shots, you have to pick up your ball and move to the next hole. Don't ever try to hit it as hard as you can," said Videl.  
  
"Okay....I think I got it now," said Gohan.  
  
"I sure hope you do."  
  
Gohan walked up to the tee and placed his ball on the middle hole. He brought his putter back a little bit and the other three teenagers thought they could finally get on with the game....until Gohan's putter hit the ball. The ball raced to the bumper that contained the little course and ricocheted backwards into the air, hitting Sharpener's private area.  
  
Sharpener let out a yelp and fell to the ground holding his crotch and Erasa knelt beside to try and comfort him. Gohan chuckled nervously as he went over and picked up his golf ball.  
  
"Sorry about that Sharpener," said Gohan.  
  
"D....Damn you, Gohan," said Sharpener as he tried his best to shake off the pain.  
  
***  
  
Six holes later....  
  
"Okay, we're at the seventh hole now. I'm in first, Erasa in a close second, and Gohan and Sharpener are tied for third," said Videl.  
  
"How am I supposed to putt when I can't even walk right?" asked Sharpener.  
  
"I said I was sorry, Sharpener. I didn't think the ball would bounce off like that," said Gohan.  
  
"Gohan....its bad enough that I'm going to lose to the girls, but it's even worse that I might have lost one of my balls in the process," said Sharpener.  
  
"I've lost a ball on every hole, so don't feel bad Sharpener."  
  
Sharpener looked at Erasa and Videl, "How dense is this guy? He can't even tell when I'm talking about golf balls or testicles."  
  
"Enough Sharpener....and Gohan, you do have a point. You have managed to knock a ball off the green in the last six holes and into the pond that is in the middle of this course," stated Videl.  
  
"I'm really trying, Videl, but I can't seem to tap the ball softly enough," said Gohan.  
  
Gohan placed the ball on the middle hole while Sharpener took cover behind Erasa. Gohan rested the head of his putter on the ground.  
  
"Hold on, Gohan," said Videl, "Let me help you."  
  
Videl walked behind Gohan and placed her hands around his so she had control of the putter. Gohan blushed as Videl's hands gently brought his hands back with the putter and she helped Gohan hit the ball. The ball went straight into the hole and Gohan smiled. Videl slowly let go of Gohan's hands and walked over to him smiling.  
  
"See? Now THAT's how it is done, Gohan!" cheered Videl.  
  
"Thanks for your help Videl," said Gohan, smiling. His smile made Videl look down and blush.  
  
"Awwww....isn't that adorable?" asked Erasa.  
  
"Yeah....I guess it is," said Sharpener.  
  
"I'll try the next hole by myself, Videl," said Gohan, "And I'll hit it as soft as I did on the first hole."  
  
"NO! Don't you dare, Gohan!" shouted Sharpener.  
  
Gohan, Videl, and Erasa laughed while Sharpener's face turned red with anger.  
  
***  
  
Six more holes later....  
  
After Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener took their turns, Gohan was up next. Gohan took a light tap and the ball went up into the air softly, like a chip shot, and landed in Erasa's cleavage. Gohan blushed a beet red while Sharpener walked up to Erasa.  
  
"Let me get that for you, Erasa," said Sharpener as he reached and grabbed the ball, touching one of Erasa's breasts in the process. Erasa's whole body turned red and her knee made contact with Sharpener's crotch. Sharpener went down again, holding his crotch as Videl and Gohan laughed.  
  
"Sharpener! You pervert!" shouted Erasa.  
  
***  
  
Later, at the 18th green....  
  
"Okay....somehow me and Erasa are tied after all 18 holes," said Videl.  
  
"Ooh! I have an idea Videl....how about we give the guys a chance to decide it?" suggested Erasa.  
  
"Sounds good Erasa....since they're tied too, they can decide the outcome."  
  
"If Sharpener gets a lower score than Gohan, I win. If Gohan gets a lower score than Sharpener, you win."  
  
"This is gonna be easy," said Sharpener as he placed his ball on the spot he wanted it on. Sharpener took a putt and barely missed the hole. He walked up to his ball and tapped it to the hole, falling short of the hole- in-one. He tapped the ball again with his putter and it went in the hole this time for a score of 2 on the hole.  
  
"Woo-hoo! Way to go, Sharpener!" cheered Erasa.  
  
Gohan walked up to the tee and placed his ball on the middle spot. He gently tapped it and the ball bounced off of the bumper and went back into the hole.  
  
Sharpener's jaw dropped, "No way....he made a hole-in-one by himself?!"  
  
"Guess that means Videl wins," said Gohan.  
  
"Yay! Thank you, Gohan!" exclaimed Videl.  
  
"But....but....how?! He screwed up on every other hole, except the one Videl helped him on, and now he manages to beat me?" asked Sharpener.  
  
"Let it go Sharpener," said Videl as she patted Gohan on the back. "Good job, Gohan. I knew you could do it!"  
  
"Just wait Gohan....the next time we play, I'll be the victor," said Sharpener.  
  
"Okay....but you might want to wear a cup the next time we play. You don't want to walk funny the whole time we're playing like you did tonight," suggested Gohan.  
  
"Damn it...." muttered Sharpener as he gritted his teeth. Videl and Erasa burst out in laughter as the four teens put their putters back on the desk from where they had gotten them. After the four said their good-byes and see you laters, Erasa rode home with Sharpener in his car.  
  
Gohan and Videl took off flying and headed back to Gohan's house. When they arrived, they entered through the guest room so they wouldn't wake anyone up. It was pretty late and Videl had already packed her things to go before she and Gohan went to play mini golf. The two teens then took off and flew to Mr. Satan's castle and floated outside of Videl's bedroom window. Videl opened her unlocked window and turned to Gohan.  
  
"I had a really fun time today Gohan....thank you so much," said Videl, as she turned to get ready to enter her room.  
  
"It was my pleasure Videl," said Gohan, "See you at prom, Friday night!"  
  
Videl quickly turned after she entered her bedroom, wanting to see Gohan once more, but all she saw was a trail of ki. Videl sighed and shook her head.  
  
(It sounded like his mind was preoccupied again. Poor Gohan....even when I think he's relaxed he's still battling with himself in his mind. Have it your way Gohan....because come prom night, I'll make sure that you tell me what the hell is going on with you....I promise.)  
  
***  
  
Gohan quietly slipped into his bedroom and got undressed, then dressed again for bed. He crawled under the covers and closed his eyes, getting ready to go to sleep.  
  
(I can't even have fun while I'm in this state of depression, but it looks like I managed to fool them anyway. When will it end?)  
  
Gohan quietly drifted to sleep after a mere ten minutes. Although it seemed peaceful for a moment, nightmares soon followed. They were worse than the ones from the previous nights.  
  
Four hours later, Gohan sat up giving a little scream and gasping for air. He held his head in his hands as the sweat poured from his head. Then, he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in," said Gohan. The door opened and Chi-Chi walked in and sat down next to him.  
  
"Another nightmare, son?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yes....and they keep getting worse," said Gohan.  
  
Chi-Chi stroked his hair gently, "Tell me....what happened in your nightmare?"  
  
Gohan began to cry softly as he told her what had happened, "It was terrible mom....I saw nothing but my friends getting killed....then Videl....she was tortured the worst. I was powerless to do anything....I could do nothing but watch as she suffered until she died. Then I was killed and I woke up like this."  
  
Chi-Chi drew her son into a hug, "Shhhhhh....its okay, Gohan. I know it felt real to you, but it was just a nightmare. Though, and this is just my opinion, but you should really tell someone about this."  
  
Gohan looked up at his mother, "I understand....I'll tell her Friday night."  
  
"You mean Videl?"  
  
"Yes, and Bulma will hear our conversation so maybe she can tell everything to everyone else...."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ladies and gentlemen....the end of Chapter 3! This took me a little less time to write than Chapter 2. Next up is Chapter 4! Ready! Go!! 


	4. Love and Destiny Chapter 4

Author's Note: See Chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
"" = Character talking ( ) = Character thinking [] = Character talking telepathically  
  
-------Love and Destiny-------  
  
Thursday morning, during breakfast, at around 9:00 am....  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!" exclaimed Gohan, as he ruffled his hair vigorously.  
  
"What's the matter, Gohan?" asked Bulma, "You shouldn't be anything but happy since tomorrow night is your prom night."  
  
"What could possibly be troubling you?" asked Chi-Chi, "You have the outfit, you have the date, and you have Bulma driving you two around in a limo....what else could be wrong?"  
  
Gohan sank in his chair and blushed, "I don't know how to dance."  
  
Bulma smacked herself in the forehead, "Oi....there's just no end to this, is there?"  
  
"That's not very surprising to hear," said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Why's that, Chi-Chi?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Nobody in our family can dance, so it's only natural that he doesn't know how," answered Chi-Chi.  
  
"So who's going to teach Gohan?" asked Bulma.  
  
"I guess I could ask Videl to teach me," said Gohan.  
  
"Anyone BUT Videl, Gohan," said Krillin, "That would be embarrassing asking your date how to dance. You want to be able to surprise her at the prom. Besides, I already know who would be willing to teach you how to dance....right Eighteen?"  
  
#18 smiled at her husband and looked at Gohan, "It's not that hard, Gohan. You should be able to pick up on it real quick."  
  
Gohan got up out of his chair and stood up, "When can we get started?"  
  
#18 got up out of her chair too and pushed hers into the table, "Right now....follow me."  
  
Gohan pushed his chair into the table as well and he followed #18 outside. The two of them took off into the air flying away from Gohan's house.  
  
"Where are we heading?" asked Gohan.  
  
"The Kame House....Roshi went out, so it'll be the perfect place to help you practice and perfect your dance moves," said #18.  
  
"So, you know how to dance?"  
  
"If I didn't, would I be attempting to teach you?"  
  
"Good point," said Gohan. The two flew for a few more minutes until they reached the Kame House, settled on a little island. Gohan and #18 landed in front of it and walked up to the front door. #18 unlocked the door and walked inside, Gohan following.  
  
"I'm going to need a little time to straighten up the living room so we can practice. You can wait outside if you want," offered #18.  
  
"Sure," said Gohan as he walked back outside, leaving #18 to her cleaning duty. He looked up to the sky and stared up at the clouds. As he was looking up at the sky, he saw a distant figure flying in the air. Gohan rubbed his eyes quickly and looked again, seeing that the figure was now gone.  
  
"I could've sworn that was Videl flying," said Gohan, to himself.  
  
"Gohan! Come on back in! It's time to get to work!" exclaimed #18.  
  
"Okay!" yelled Gohan as he walked back inside of the house, knowing that he had better get dancing down to an art by the end of today or else tomorrow would be a disaster.  
  
***  
  
(This is so embarrassing....) thought Videl, (Plus, if Gohan sees me asking this he'll probably laugh at me or be angry....but I need help with this if I'm going to not make a jackass out of myself tomorrow night.)  
  
Videl flew over the little island and didn't even notice that Gohan was there. She sped up and it wasn't long before she arrived at the Son household. Videl dropped down at the front door and gave it a little knock. The door opened and Videl smiled at the person whom opened the door.  
  
"Hi there, Chi-Chi!" exclaimed Videl.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Videl! Come on in!" said Chi-Chi, cheerfully.  
  
Videl walked into the house and followed Chi-Chi into the kitchen. She took a quick look around and lowered her voice to a whisper, "Is Gohan here?"  
  
"No, he's out right now. Is there something wrong, Videl?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
Videl sighed with relief and looked at Chi-Chi, "This might sound stupid but...."  
  
"But what, Videl?"  
  
"Well....could you teach me how to dance?"  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma fell in anime style while Krillin just chuckled at Videl.  
  
"Was it something I said?" asked Videl.  
  
"Videl, Chi-Chi doesn't know how to dance," said Bulma.  
  
"Wow....and I thought I was the only one," said Videl.  
  
"I'd help you, but I need to rest a little....my feet are killing me," said Bulma, truthfully.  
  
"I'll help you learn, Videl," said Krillin, "I know how to dance, thanks to my wife."  
  
"OH THANK YOU KRILLIN!!" yelled Videl, and she ran over to Krillin and gave him a big hug.  
  
Krillin hugged her back softly, "Anything for a close friend of Gohan's."  
  
***  
  
Gohan chuckled innocently while scratching the back of his head. #18, was anything but amused at the situation.  
  
"Gohan, I sure hope you're ready to give this a try," began #18, "You need to take this seriously or else you will surely fail to impress Videl at the prom. I'm going to be a very strict teacher about this, so bear with me and hopefully you'll succeed."  
  
Gohan gave a slight nod, "I'm ready to give it a try, Eighteen."  
  
#18 went over to her stereo and played a slow dance romantic track from her CD. After she was done, she went over to Gohan and grabbed his hands, slowly placing the palms of his hands on her lower back above her butt. Gohan blushed a little as #18 placed her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Now just move with me little by little....move your hips with mine and do it slowly. Don't forget to look into Videl's eyes while you're doing this. Keep your eyes fixed on her eyes most of the time....you can check to see if she's smiling if you want."  
  
Gohan, amazingly, was able to move slowly with #18's movements. He kept this up for a minute before she let go of him and smiled.  
  
"Good job, Gohan!" exclaimed #18.  
  
"Man, that was easier than I thought...." mumbled Gohan.  
  
"That's because that's the dance you'll be dancing with her the most at prom. That was the easy dance and now I'm going to teach you how to do the other slow dance....this one will be harder since you'll be moving your feet, and there will be some moves you will need to know about, too."  
  
"Terrific...."  
  
***  
  
Krillin flew through the air with Videl following closely behind him. She looked down at the sparkling ocean water that she passed over and smiled at the sight. She thanked Kami that she was able to see and do what most humans could not do: see the sight of nature while flying in the air without a hang glider or jetpack.  
  
"It's so beautiful....and I have Gohan to thank for teaching me how to fly," said Videl.  
  
Krillin smiled to himself and turned back to look at Videl, "We're almost there, Videl!"  
  
"Kay!" yelled Videl as she continued to follow Krillin. Soon the two flew down to an island with a pink house. Krillin walked up to the door and knocked on it.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?"  
  
***  
  
Gohan's eyes widened and he stiffened up, turning white like a ghost.  
  
#18 looked at him, "What's wrong, Gohan? It's just Krillin."  
  
"No it's not either....I can sense Videl's ki outside," said Gohan.  
  
#18 turned to the door and walked to it while Gohan took the opportunity to sneak out the back door and look through a window near the house. He watched as #18 opened the door and noticed the slight shock in her face to know that he was right....it was Krillin AND Videl.  
  
"Hey Eighteen! I thought you were out...." started Krillin.  
  
"Yes, I was out shopping, Krillin," finished #18. Krillin threw #18 a wink for saving him from blowing the secret of Gohan's inability to dance. #18 turned to look at Videl....but she was already gone. Krillin turned as well and noticed that she was gone too.  
  
"Where did she go?" asked #18.  
  
"No use covering it up now....she found him," answered Krillin.  
  
#18 smacked herself in the forehead....this was going to be hard for Gohan to explain his way out of.  
  
***  
  
Gohan continued looking on through the window when he noticed #18 and Krillin walked in and shut the door.  
  
"Man....they left her outside I guess," said Gohan to himself.  
  
"Do you enjoy spying on me?" asked Videl from behind. Gohan jumped at the sound of Videl's voice and turned to see an angry looking Videl with her arms crossed. Gohan waved his hands out in front of him.  
  
"No! It's not what it looks like, Videl! Honest!" explained Gohan, panicking.  
  
"Oh? Then what are you doing here looking through the window instead of coming up to me and meeting me?" asked Videl.  
  
"Ummmm....uhhhh...."  
  
Videl grabbed Gohan by his shirt collar and held it and his whole body up against the house. Gohan was shocked at Videl's strength....he couldn't believe that a girl with such skinny arms had the ability to lift him up like that. Gohan's eyes widened in fear as Videl's eyes grew fierier.  
  
"I want an explanation Son Gohan!" yelled Videl.  
  
Gohan's face turned pale as the thoughts crossed his mind, (What do I do? I can't lie to her, but I can't tell her the truth either! It'll make me look like a moron and she'll maybe even cancel going to the prom with me tomorrow night!)  
  
"I'm waiting, Gohan...." said Videl, growing impatient by the second.  
  
"Gohan! There you are!" exclaimed Krillin.  
  
Gohan turned his head to Krillin, a pleading look on his face. #18 stood behind Krillin and looked at Videl.  
  
"I'm sorry, Videl," began #18, "I told him to go hide so you wouldn't see him; obviously, he didn't pick a great hiding place."  
  
"Right, but that still doesn't answer my question as to why he's here," stated Videl.  
  
Krillin and #18 couldn't think of anything to say after that....how in the world could they lie about why Gohan was hiding? Suddenly, Gohan decided to be brave once more and turned to face Videl.  
  
"I can't tell you until tomorrow night, Videl," said Gohan.  
  
Videl didn't seem as mad as she was a minute ago. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders slowly.  
  
"I understand, Gohan, but please promise that you'll tell me tomorrow night," pleaded Videl.  
  
"Of course! I promise...." said Gohan.  
  
"Good....let's go Krillin," said Videl, as she started ascending into the air.  
  
"Right. See ya later honey....later Gohan," said Krillin.  
  
After the two flew off into the air, #18 sighed in relief....somehow Gohan had managed to avoid a little disaster and embarrassment.  
  
***  
  
"So....where to now, Krillin?" asked Videl.  
  
"Let's try Bulma's place," answered Krillin, "Maybe we can find an area there where we won't be disturbed."  
  
"We're going to Capsule Corporation?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sure Bulma's parents won't mind."  
  
Krillin and Videl flew for another few minutes before coming upon West City. Once there, it didn't take them long to reach their destination at Capsule Corp. The Briefs opened the door for them and the two walked in, Krillin explaining the situation afterwards. The Briefs pointed out a door for them to go in and the two walked up to the door. Videl opened the door and walked in, her eyes looking around the big room. Krillin closed the door behind him and walked towards Videl.  
  
"Ready to get started?" asked Krillin.  
  
Videl turned to him and nodded. Krillin took Videl's hands and placed them on his shoulders as he placed his around Videl's waist.  
  
"It might be a little different when you're dancing with Gohan. He's a bit taller than you and you might not be able to reach his shoulders so you might have to place your hands on his upper arms," explained Krillin.  
  
"O....kay."  
  
***  
  
Gohan chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head. #18 was anything but amused. Pissed off, in pain, maybe a little sad, but definitely not amused. #18's feet rested in the bucket of ice cold water and she had her arms crossed, drumming her right-hand fingers on her left arm.  
  
"You think this is funny, Gohan? Imagine what would happen if I were Videl....her feet would be crushed and she'd have a bruised back! Do you think that's funny?! Honestly, how could someone as strong as you drop me while dipping me? The two left feet I can understand, but only for a few minutes. You've had two left feet for the past two hours!"  
  
Gohan looked over at #18 with sincerity, "I'm sorry about everything, Eighteen. Do you think I still have a shot at being able to dance with Videl tomorrow night?"  
  
#18 smirked, "If I were you, I'd get on the phone and cancel going to the prom with Videl....save her from going to the hospital."  
  
Gohan hung his head low but #18 quickly followed up, "Cheer up, Gohan. I was only kidding....you're coming along quite nicely, although you are a bit slower than Krillin was. I could've sworn that if you learned Martial Arts, that you would be able to dance smoothly."  
  
Gohan grinned at #18, "There goes THAT theory out the window....ready to get started again?"  
  
***  
  
A few hours later....  
  
Videl was sitting on the couch while trying to concentrate on what she just learned. Krillin was an excellent teacher and she learned how to both slow dances that Krillin was taught in only two hours. There was just one problem that concerned Videl....it would be a bit different dancing with someone as tall as Gohan than she just did with someone shorter than her.  
  
"Okay Videl....I think you're ready for tomorrow night! That wasn't so bad, now was it?" asked Krillin. Videl smiled and gave a nod, confirming that he was right.  
  
"Well Krillin, I'm going to go back to Gohan's house and talk to Chi-Chi and Bulma a little. Thanks for everything." Videl stood from the couch and walked outside, stretching her arms and thanking Kami that tomorrow night was almost here.  
  
Videl turned back to Krillin and gave one last little wave at him before flying up into the clear skies. Krillin watched as she took off into the air and shook his head softly, (That girl is really special....she can pick up on things quickly and....one day she might be the strongest 100% human being on Earth!)  
  
***  
  
"It's about time you got the hang of it, Gohan!" exclaimed #18. Gohan smiled at her, proudly, and rightfully so. He had finally near-perfected his dancing lessons and #18 was confident that he was ready for the prom tomorrow night.  
  
"And not a moment too soon," added Gohan, as he looked through the window of the house. The sky was a mix between yellow and orange as the sun was setting for another night.  
  
#18 smiled a little, "I'll say....another ten minutes and I might've given up on you."  
  
Gohan opened the front door, grinning at #18's statement, "I don't doubt you for a second there....although I almost believed I was going to have to call Videl and cancel the prom with her. Anyways, thanks a lot Eighteen!"  
  
#18 waved as Gohan ran outside and took off flying into the glowing sky. #18 followed outside and couldn't help but smile at the boy....not just for his determination, but for his love for Videl, (He almost reminds me of Krillin....speaking of which....) #18 turned in the other direction and looked up at the sky. When she saw her husband in the air, she fell on the ground laughing. Krillin landed on the ground and walked up to #18, carrying two bodies in each arm.  
  
#18 finally regained her composure and stood up, smiling at Krillin, "What do you have there, Krillin?"  
  
Krillin smiled softly as he looked at his right arm and handed Marron to #18, "A sleeping angel in one arm...." Krillin looked at his left arm and his smile faded to a face of disgust, "And a drunk old pervert in the other." #18 laughed as she carried Marron into the house while Krillin purposely dragged Master Roshi into the Kame House, making sure that he would feel every bump and bruise during his hangover tomorrow morning.  
  
***  
  
Gohan landed in front of his house and opened the door, walking inside and shutting the door behind him. He felt his throat become dry as he walked into the kitchen and headed towards the fridge. Gohan noticed the presence of three women out of the corner of his eye as he opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a milk carton that was half full. "Hey mom, hey Bulma, hey Videl...." Gohan began drinking out of the carton but he spat a mouthful of milk out all over the floor and refrigerator a second later and looked over at Videl, wide-eyed. "Videl?!"  
  
"Gohan! I hope you're going to clean that mess up, young man!" Chi-Chi's eyes flared up while Bulma and Videl giggled to Gohan's little accident. "Yes mom...." Gohan closed the carton and put it away, shutting the door to the fridge. He then grabbed some paper towels and started wiping up the mess he had created.  
  
"Getting back to what I was about to say," Gohan continued cleaning the mess up, "What are you doing here, Videl? It's almost 9:30." Gohan took the dirty paper towels and placed them in a nearby wastebasket. Videl smiled, "Gohan....I don't go to bed until 11:00. What do you think I am, five years old?"  
  
Gohan snickered, "No, but my mom thinks I am." Bulma and Videl burst out in laughter while Chi-Chi's face turned red. "How dare you, Gohan!" Gohan grinned sheepishly at his red faced mother as he tiptoed out of the kitchen and into the living room. He sank into the couch and yawned a little, stretching. "Tomorrow's the night," he said to himself.  
  
"Yeah....it is."  
  
Gohan jumped at the sound of another voice and turned to see that the voice belonged to Videl. She smiled sweetly at Gohan, "Sorry....did I scare you?"  
  
Gohan felt his heartbeat getting faster every second, "Yeah, but its okay."  
  
Videl nodded and sighed, "The reason I'm here was to make sure we were still on for tomorrow night. I don't want you getting cold feet now, got it?"  
  
"Got it. We're still on, Videl....count on it. Well, I need to head up to bed and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow," Gohan got off the couch and went to the stairs when he was stopped by Videl's voice again.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you fly home with me? It's awful chilly outside and I don't think I can generate enough energy yet to keep me warm."  
  
Gohan turned to Videl and smiled, "Okay."  
  
***  
  
Mr. Satan looked up at the clock and grunted, "It's getting late....Videl should've been home by now."  
  
"Is Videl in twouble?" asked Majin Buu.  
  
Mr. Satan smiled as his fellow friend, "No, she won't be. I'm just a little worried, that's all. She goes back to school tomorrow and it's almost her bed time. Though, I should know better than to say something like that....my little girl's growing up."  
  
Majin Buu giggled a little as he began to fall asleep on the large couch he was laying on. Mr. Satan smiled and walked over to Buu, covering him up with a blanket. Mr. Satan was about to turn in for the night himself when he heard a knock at the door, "A visitor at this hour? No....it could be a thief or something...." Mr. Satan crept over to the door and opened it quickly, sending his fist at whoever was at the door.  
  
The figure at the door caught the fist and Mr. Satan was shocked. He stepped back from the door as the figure let go of his fist and walked towards him carrying a sleeping young woman in his arms. Mr. Satan sighed in relief and looked at the figure that was carrying his daughter. Gohan became visible to Mr. Satan in the dim light of the Satan Castle.  
  
Mr. Satan smiled, "Sorry about that, kid. I'm not used to people coming at my door at this hour."  
  
Gohan nodded as he carried Videl up into her room, Mr. Satan following close behind. Gohan laid Videl down on the bed and covered her up with the bed sheets on her bed. Mr. Satan kissed his daughter on the forehead, "Good night, sweet pea."  
  
The two men walked out of Videl's room and headed back downstairs, "So, why was my daughter asleep when you brought her in? Did she get tired at your house or something?"  
  
Gohan shook his head, "I should've known better than to let Videl fly in this kind of weather. She kept close to me so I could warm her up with my energy, but she used up all her energy flying when we were about halfway to your house. The chilling winds took a lot out of her."  
  
Mr. Satan smiled, "In any case, thank you for bringing my daughter home. You two have school tomorrow, so you'd better get home as well."  
  
"Right....later Mr. S!" Gohan took off outside and flew home while Mr. Satan shut the door to keep the cold out of his home. He then headed for his room to rest for the night as well.  
  
***  
  
Gohan was just smiling uncontrollably as he flew back to his house. (I held Videl in my arms....again! The last time I did was at the World Martial Arts Tournament and she was injured then, but this time....this time it felt really special.) As Gohan pondered this, he came to the realization of something, (Videl isn't gonna be too happy when she wakes up, though. She'll wonder how she got home and when her dad tells her, I might be in for a little verbal scolding tomorrow.)  
  
Gohan's flight journey back to his house only lasted one more minute before he landed in front of his house. He walked inside of his house and shut the door behind him to keep the warmth inside of the house from escaping into the coldness outside. Gohan took off his jacket and hung it onto the coat rack, walking upstairs to his room. Before he made it to the door, he was met by his father who was grinning a bit.  
  
Gohan looked at his father, a bit puzzled, "What? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
Goku's grin softened, "More like in your pants, son." Gohan looked down at the bulge in his pants and covered it with his hands, blushing with embarrassment as Goku laughed.  
  
"Damn it dad....you're not supposed to look there!" exclaimed Gohan.  
  
"I can only imagine that you held Videl and that you had some naughty images in your head, correct?"  
  
Gohan's blush almost colored his entire head as Goku laughed harder, knowing that he had guessed correctly. Gohan opened the door to his room and slammed it shut behind him, undressing down to his boxers and crawling into bed. He cursed at himself and at his erection that kept stiff in his boxers. After a little while, Gohan finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi sat on the couch in front of the fire that burned in the fireplace. Chi-Chi snuggled up against him and Goku smiled down at his wife. Chi-Chi looked up to him and grinned evilly.  
  
"I heard your little conversation with Gohan, dear."  
  
Goku smiled innocently and chuckled to himself.  
  
"So you did, eh?" Chi-Chi sat up on his lap and turned until her eyes matched his, "Wasn't that a little harsh on our boy? Plus, what were you thinking? Looking down at our boy's private area?"  
  
Goku blushed, "Well, it's kinda hard NOT to notice that sort of thing. I wonder what you would've done if you had seen it."  
  
Chi-Chi lightly slapped Goku on the forehead, "I would have scolded him until his ears fell off! You let him off too easy, Goku."  
  
Goku kissed his wife's forehead softly, "It's just what happens when two teenagers fall in love with each other. The question is, 'Will they be able to admit to each other themselves?' It's hard to stand by and watch him do nothing, but I guess he has to learn that there are some things he needs to do by himself."  
  
Chi-Chi's jaw dropped at Goku's little speech and she made a fist and knocked her knuckle against his head, "Goku? Are you feeling okay? It almost sounded like you were quoting from one of Gohan's books or that you grew a bigger brain."  
  
Goku couldn't help but laugh a little, "Why does everyone think that I have a small brain? I was just raised a bit differently from everyone else. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Raised differently? I'll say....all you ever think about is food and fighting!"  
  
Goku cradled his wife in his arms and stood up, walking upstairs and heading towards their bedroom, "Is that so? I'll bet I can make you change your mind."  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes brightened and Goku gave a confident smirk. Chi-Chi smiled as Goku entered the bedroom with her. One thing was for sure....her husband was home and he was here to stay.  
  
***  
  
Gohan awoke almost an hour after he had gone to sleep. His eyes had snapped open and he realized what was going on, "I don't believe it....even on a school night they have to have their little venture." Gohan could hear the moans, groans, yells.  
  
Gohan got up from his bed and walked out of his room. The bed creaking and other noises became louder when he exited. Gohan could hear his mom say, "Keep it down, Goku. You'll wake the boys up."  
  
Gohan's eye twitched, "Too late! I'm already up!" Gohan grinned as he heard the sound of two bodies hitting the floor. Gohan walked to the stairway and went down the first step when all of a sudden....  
  
"Hey Gohan! Just wait until you do this with Videl!" yelled Goku. Gohan blushed to the roots of his hair and tripped over the next step, causing him to fall down the stairs. Then, the loud thud of his body hitting the floor made the whole house shake as sounds of footsteps made their way to the stairway. Goku stood with Chi-Chi, wrapped around in a bed sheet covering both bodies.  
  
Gohan lied down on the floor before making an effort to get up from it, "Damn....it."  
  
"Hey Gohan! You okay?" asked Goku from the top of the stairs. Gohan picked himself off of the floor before going into the kitchen. He got himself a glass of water, drank it, and then went back to the stairs.  
  
"Yeah dad, I'm fine."  
  
"Okay then...." Goku and Chi-Chi went back to their room, shut the door, and continued their session.  
  
Gohan just lifted his arms for a second and dropped them reluctantly, "I give up....I can't win." Gohan walked back into his room and climbed back into bed. Somehow, he had managed to bring himself to attempt to go back to sleep before the noises from his parents' bedroom got louder.  
  
"I'm gonna be so tired tomorrow morning," he said, as he was able to go back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Goten opened his eyes and got out of bed, walking out of his room. He went to his parents' room and slowly opened the door seeing a sheet covering a person and it was on top of another person. Goten's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!! A ghost is attacking mommy and daddy!!" Chi-Chi and Goku blushed as Goku put on a pair of boxers and got out from under the bed sheet leaving Chi-Chi to cover herself with it. Goku walked over to Goten and patted him on the head.  
  
"Don't worry Goten....there's no such things as ghosts."  
  
"Then what were you and mommy doing, daddy?"  
  
"We were....um...." Goku looked to Chi-Chi, the look in his eyes pleading to her for help. Chi-Chi looked over at Goten, "Um....we were playing....horsie! Yeah, that's it!"  
  
Goten's eyes lit up, "Cool! Can I play?"  
  
Chi-Chi blushed, "It's late, Goten. You should go back to bed. Daddy and I need to sleep too."  
  
"Okay....night mommy and daddy!" Goten went back to his room and shut the door to it. He crawled back into his bed and went back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Goku laid in the bed with Chi-Chi, holding her close to him, "I can't believe Goten saw that."  
  
"Well....he didn't see everything, Goku."  
  
"Thank goodness for that....although, I dunno how we're going to explain to him what our version of 'horsie' really is."  
  
"Wait until he's older then we'll figure it out."  
  
Goku smiled down at Chi-Chi, "I guess you're right."  
  
"I know I am, dear," Goku and Chi-Chi stayed in their cuddle position. It was about 2:32 A.M. when they both finally fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
And that's Chapter 4! Up next is something we all dread when vacation breaks or the weekends end. Next time, Chapter 5....the return to school! On this channel, you too can....Axess!! 


	5. Love and Destiny Chapter 5

Author's Note: See Chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
"" = Character talking ( ) = Character thinking [] = Character talking telepathically  
  
-------Love and Destiny-------  
  
Videl opened her eyes slowly, as her blurry vision started to become clear. Suddenly, she sat up quickly and took a look at her surroundings. Her eyes widened as soon as she found out where she was.  
  
(I'm....in my room,) she thought to herself, (That means that Gohan....). She looked over at the window and noticed that the daylight had not yet peeked out through her window. Videl looked over at her alarm clock and saw that it said 5:45 A.M. She got out of bed and opened her wardrobe, quickly gathering her school clothes. She ran into the bathroom, took a quick shower, and got ready in about fifteen minutes.  
  
Videl walked out of her room and then down to the living room, where she immediately turned towards the kitchen. She entered into the kitchen and saw that her father and Majin Buu were already at the table, eating their food. Buu stopped eating for a moment and looked up at Videl, giving one of his innocent looking smiles.  
  
"Morning, Videl!"  
  
Videl couldn't help but smile back at the pink creature, "Good morning, Buu. Good morning, daddy."  
  
Mr. Satan turned his attention from his food to his daughter, "Mornin' sweet pea. Oh, I'll bet you're wondering how you got here. That friend of yours carried you home last night."  
  
"I already figured that," said Videl as she began to eat her breakfast. A little while later, she was finished eating and she decided to go ahead to school. She put her Orange Star High button on and grabbed her bag, "Bye daddy! See you later!"  
  
"Bye Videl....have a great day at school!" Mr. Satan and Buu gave a little wave at her.  
  
Videl smiled and took off for the front entrance, flying into the sky as soon as she exited the castle. No more than five minutes passed when she touched down to the rooftop of her school. Before she headed over to the roof exit, something in her mind told her to look back into the sky. She did so and saw another figure approaching the school. Videl took a defensive stance, but eased up when she saw Gohan landing in front of her.  
  
"Good morning Gohan!" Videl smiled cheerfully at her best friend. Videl's smile faded when she saw the state that Gohan was in.  
  
"Morning....Videl...."  
  
"Gohan, what wrong with you? You look terrible!" Videl inspected his face for a moment. She saw his eyelids struggling to stay up and she saw circles under his eyes. "Couldn't get to sleep last night?"  
  
"Mom and dad....sounds of them moaning and the bed creaking and my mom and dad yelling....Goten getting up and thinking dad was a ghost attacking mom. Couldn't sleep because of that and because of what's happening tonight."  
  
"Gohan....did you really have to go into detail?"  
  
"You'd rather me say dad fucked mom last night?"  
  
"That's a little extreme....and you couldn't sleep because of tonight? You'd better get some rest after--" Videl's speech was cut off by the sound of a loud grumble.  
  
Gohan looked down and rubbed his stomach, "So....hungry."  
  
"You didn't eat breakfast?!"  
  
"It wasn't possible....mom was resting with dad since their activity takes a lot out of her. I can't cook because the last time I did, mom had to get a new oven. Goten can't cook because when tried, he ended up burning his hands and my mom spent the next five hours cleaning the house and the front yard."  
  
Videl patted Gohan on the back and laughed, "It's okay, Gohan. I'm sure you won't even notice how fast 6 hours will fly by until lunch time."  
  
Gohan smacked himself in the head, "AW SHIT!!"  
  
(Woah! I've never heard him curse like that before!) thought Videl.  
  
"Damn it....I forgot my lunch back at--" he was cut off when he sensed a familiar ki. He turned to see his father appear, giving him a goofy smile. Videl jumped back when he saw Goku appear out of thin air.  
  
"Hey Gohan! I thought you might like to have these!" Goku tossed two capsules, one orange and one blue, to his son. Gohan caught them with ease and his eyes brightened when he saw the orange one.  
  
"My lunch! The orange capsule with my lunch! Thanks dad!" Gohan smiled at Goku and Goku smiled back.  
  
"Awwww....that was very nice of you, Goku," Videl winked at Goku as he chuckled. Gohan only had one more question.  
  
"Dad....what's in the blue capsule?"  
  
"Oh....that's your breakfast, son."  
  
"My breakfast? There's no way mom could've made it that fast since she wasn't in the kitchen when I left."  
  
"Aw....come on, Gohan. Aren't you just glad that you got your morning meal?"  
  
Gohan serious eyes focused on his father's, "Dad....where did you get my breakfast from?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
***  
  
He walked into the kitchen and saw that the food made for him wasn't there, (That's strange....she said it was almost done. Nothing's baking or frying....). He noticed a piece of orange and blue fabric on the chair along with a long piece of black hair. Immediately veins popped from his forehead and he went outside, walking about 50 yards away from his house. He crouched into a fighting stance as his muscles bulged and his hair changed from black to gold. The dramatic power-up caused the ground, maybe even the whole planet, to shake. He yelled as he underwent his next transformation to ascend to the level of Super Saiyan 2. After the transformation was complete the ground shook one more time, this time to the sound of his angry voice, "KAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAROOOOOOOOTTTT!!!"  
  
***  
  
"You stole Vegeta's food?! Are you out of your mind?!"  
  
Goku was about to answer when he and his son sensed a large power slowly heading their way. Even Videl was able to sense it, "Hey guys, if I'm not mistaken....that's Vegeta, isn't it?"  
  
Gohan nodded and sat near the roof exit, pushing the top button of the blue capsule and setting it beside him. It gave a weird sound effect and a small table with a large amount of food appeared next to him. Gohan ate everything in about 5 minutes and clicked a button on the table, causing everything to go back into the blue capsule.  
  
"Hey dad! Catch!" Gohan tossed the blue capsule to his father and he caught it. Suddenly, his father's face turned pale as Vegeta stopped near him, hovering in the air with his arms crossed.  
  
Goku slowly turned to see the angry Prince of Saiyans, "H....hey Vegeta."  
  
"Hi....Kakarot I was wondering....have you seen a blue capsule containing my food that looks like....oh....the one in your hand!?"  
  
Goku nervously chuckled as he looked at the capsule, "Oh....this? Yeah! Here you go! Sorry about that, Vegeta!" Goku tossed the capsule to Vegeta and watched as the royal saiyan caught it. Goku smiled and wave, "Well, I guess that's all you needed! Seeya, Ve--"  
  
"Wait just a second, Kakarot!" Vegeta descended to the rooftop and clicked the capsule, throwing it down to the rooftop. After hearing a "pop" sound, his right eye twitched at what he saw....a table with plates that had only crumbs on them. He turned his attention to Goku, who was silently trying to back away. Goku froze when Vegeta turned his attention towards him again.  
  
"Uh oh...." Gohan quickly created a barrier around himself and Videl. Videl and Gohan could only watch as the angry Vegeta flew towards the strongest man in the universe.  
  
Vegeta quickly caught Goku off guard as he delivered a hard right punch to Goku's head. Goku was flying backwards because of the force, but quickly stopped himself in the air. He quickly turned around to meet Vegeta's knee into his face. Goku was again flying through the air against his own will as Vegeta fired three energy balls at Goku.  
  
Goku barely had enough time to launch a counter attack as he threw three energy balls of his own towards Vegeta's. Unfortunately, they were reduced to nothingness as Vegeta's attack made contact with Goku. The smoked cleared and Goku found himself to be actually damaged. His right arm was a little burnt and he smirked at Vegeta, who was crossing his arms and looking at Goku like he was going to win this.  
  
"You see, Kakarot?! This is what happens when you steal my food! I can be just as angry and ruthless about it as you can!" Vegeta let his arms fall to his sides as the golden energy began to flow upward.  
  
Gohan could only stare at the fighters in a shocked state. Vegeta actually had the upper hand in that little skirmish. Although, his father wasn't even a Super Saiyan yet and obviously Vegeta wasn't even warmed up. Videl tapped Gohan on the shoulder and he turned to look at her. "Gohan....school starts in 45 minutes. If they don't wrap this up soon or take this fight somewhere else, it's going to create quite a commotion. The citizens might even start to panic and call the police; hell, they might even call my father."  
  
Gohan's face went pale, "Yeah....I think you're right. It would be best NOT to get your father involved in something like this." Gohan then looked up to the two fighters, "Hey guys! Could you take this somewhere else? I think it would be best if you didn't destroy anything in this vicinity!"  
  
"Shut your mouth, boy! Can't you see this doesn't concern you?! Kakarot stole and ate my food! Now he has to pay for it!"  
  
Gohan raised a brow, (He thinks my dad ate his food....I better clear this up, and fast.) "Vegeta! Dad may have stolen the food, but only because I didn't have breakfast! I ate your food, I'm sorry!"  
  
"Gohan! Leave me alone so your clown of a father can pay for-you....ate my food?"  
  
Gohan's eyes widened in shock at the realization of what he had just done. An apology wasn't going to get through to that saiyan....he had dug his grave. He quickly dissolved the barrier as Videl took off into the air, away from the fight. Vegeta looked down at the boy who was readying himself in a fighting stance.  
  
"You ate my food?! Why you....!" Vegeta was about to fly down towards Gohan when he felt his wrist grabbed back. He turned and saw who the culprit was, "Let go of my hand you baka."  
  
"You fight me....I want my son to be in perfect condition for his first prom. It means a lot to Chi-Chi and to him. I won't let you get close to him!" Goku changed into a Super Saiyan, the dramatic force of the increase sent Vegeta flying upward. He wasn't done yet, as he gave a loud grunt and ascended to Super Saiyan 2.  
  
Vegeta looked down and smirked at Goku, "Prepare yourself, clown! Today is the day that I will finally defeat you!"  
  
Goku flew up to Vegeta and began to throw punches at him all over his body. To Goku's surprise, though, Vegeta was able to block every one of those punches. Vegeta smirked as he sent his elbow into Goku's jaw. Goku was stunned for a second, but that was all Vegeta needed to drive a punch into his opponent's stomach. Goku's body bent over as he coughed up a little blood.  
  
Gohan couldn't believe what he was watching....his father, the one he saw as the strongest being in the universe, was actually losing to Vegeta. Videl dropped down and landed next to Gohan. She saw the worry in Gohan's eyes and became worried as well, as she turned to look up into the air and watch the fight going on. Gohan continued looking on in surprise until he figured it out, "That's it!"  
  
Videl looked over to him, "What's it, Gohan?"  
  
"I know why Vegeta is able to keep up with dad....it was when he fought Buu on numerous occasions. Saiyans become more powerful after healing from a major injury, but the same can also be said for when they're revived from the dead. Vegeta and my father were brought back from the dead once each, but were also healed a few times during that time. What I don't know is how many times dad and Vegeta were healed."  
  
"I understand that for the most part, but you still haven't explained to me what saiyans are."  
  
Gohan looked at Videl, giving her a small smile, "I'll tell you later, right now we need to worry about getting these two to fight elsewhere. We have...." he checked his watch, "40 minutes until school starts. The students will start arriving here in 10 minutes."  
  
"Damn it all, Gohan. Why can't you just blast those two away from here?!"  
  
Gohan smirked at Videl, "That might not be a bad idea. Go and find some place to take cover while I get them away from here."  
  
Videl nodded and hid behind the roof exit as Gohan took off into the skies and started powering up, "Here goes....HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and brought his hands back, charging up for his attack, "This will really piss both of them off, but I don't have a choice. They won't listen to reason while they're engaged in combat. KAAAAA....MEEEEEEE....HAAAAA....MEEEEEEE...." the energy began gathering between his palms as it grew larger every second. He could only watch on as the fight intensified, hoping that his opportunity would arrive soon.  
  
Vegeta threw another punch at Goku, only to see it go through his after image. Vegeta looked up into the air, "Get back he-NO! He wouldn't!"  
  
Goku clenched his fists and looked down at Vegeta, "Try tackling with this, Vegeta!!"  
  
Vegeta flew up to Goku as quickly as he could, "I won't give you the time you need to complete your transformation, clown!!" Vegeta quickly appeared in front of a shocked Goku as the two threw a punch at each other. Both punches were caught by the other as the two smirked at each other and began a little test of strength game.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened, (Here's my chance!) "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he fired the large Kamehameha wave at his father and Vegeta. The two of them quickly looked at the oncoming energy blast and Goku teleported himself and Vegeta using Instant Transmission.  
  
Gohan let go of the energy wave, hoping he had hit his target. Then, his expression became shocked as he turned to see his father and Vegeta with their arms crossed, smirking at Gohan. Gohan backed away a little bit, "Oh....shit."  
  
"You've got some nerve firing at your father and me like that in the middle of a fight," said Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah, I could've sworn I taught you better than that son," Goku let his arms drop to his sides as he clenched his fists, "I think he needs to be taught a lesson, Vegeta."  
  
"Right, Kakarot. How shall we go about punishing the boy? He's your son, after all."  
  
"I guess I could ground him tonight and not let him go to the prom."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened with fear, "No dad, you can't!"  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth and looked at Goku, "Come on, Kakarot! After what he did to us, you're just gonna ground him?!"  
  
Suddenly, Videl floated in front of Gohan with her arms crossed, "I can't allow that Goku."  
  
Vegeta snickered, "Oh look....the World Champ's daughter has come to stop us. What are you going to do about us, little girl?!"  
  
Goku backed away, a little scared, "Ummm....Vegeta? I don't think it's a good idea to...."  
  
"Come now, Kakarot, you aren't scared of her are you?" Vegeta floated up to Videl until he was in her face and said with sarcasm, "Look at that pretty face....she wouldn't dare hurt us."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Videl drew back her fist and hit Vegeta in the face as hard as she could. "Ow!!" She yanked her hand away and shook it, her knuckle red and stinging with a little pain.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "See....the little wuss can't hurt me."  
  
Gohan laughed, "I don't know what's more embarrassing Vegeta: your pride or your nervous system!"  
  
"What are you talking about boy?" Vegeta ran his hand down his face and looked at his white glove. He was shocked and amazed to see it have some blood on it. Vegeta looked at Videl with fury in his eyes, "You little bitch!" He drew his fist back, but Goku grabbed it quickly and held Vegeta back.  
  
"Later, Gohan!" Goku quickly teleported himself and Vegeta out of the vicinity. Videl dusted her hands off and turned to Gohan, giggling at his face. Gohan just let his jaw hang open at Videl.  
  
"Well? What do you think, Gohan? Not bad, eh?"  
  
"Not bad? NOT BAD?! Videl, are you insane?! That was Vegeta you just hit! He wouldn't hesitate to injure someone like you! If you had done that before the World Martial Arts Tournament, he would've killed you!"  
  
Videl looked down, a little hurt. Gohan quickly composed himself and calmed down, smiling at Videl, "But I still gotta give you some credit. You're the first female to injure him like that....I can't imagine how he's gonna explain this one to Bulma."  
  
Videl smiled, "Thank you, Gohan. Come on! Let's get to homeroom!"  
  
Videl slowly floated down to the rooftop exit with Gohan following behind her, (Wow! I can't believe she was able to draw blood from Vegeta with a single punch! Maybe she's not as weak as I thought. I better be careful not to piss her off or the same thing could happen to me.)  
  
The two teenagers exited the rooftop, both of them heading for homeroom.  
  
***  
  
Goku and Vegeta appeared in the kitchen of Bulma's house. Vegeta immediately shoved Goku off of him, "Get off of me you damn clown!"  
  
"Vegeta....I couldn't let you hurt my son or Videl. Besides, I'm the one who stole all of your food in the first place."  
  
"Okay then, you and me in about a half-hour."  
  
"A half-hour? Why not now, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta walked outside of the kitchen, "I'm amazed you've been able to last so long without food, Kakarot." Goku grinned until his stomach growled loudly. He teleported out of there and headed home for some grub.  
  
***  
  
Three periods passed by quickly and Gohan raced to the rooftop to eat his lunch. Slowly, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener followed him up to the rooftop as well. Erasa spread a long blanket across an area and the four teens sat down on it. Gohan took the orange capsule, clicked it, and then tossed it in the middle. The three teens took what they were able to stuff themselves with and Gohan would have the rest.  
  
Sharpener grinned, "Gohan, I'll never understand how you eat so much food."  
  
Gohan chuckled a little, "I guess it's because I need all the extra energy for my daily exercises."  
  
Erasa smiled, "Since we're on the subject of you, Gohan, I was wondering if you could fill me in on when you were gonna tell me you were the Gold Fighter and The Great Saiyaman."  
  
Gohan nearly choked on his food and he pounded on his chest to get it down. Once he took a deep breath of air, he looked at Erasa nervously, "I....uh....I...."  
  
"Gohan, I'm one of your best friends! Why couldn't you tell me or Sharpener? Obviously, you were able to tell Videl no problem."  
  
Videl giggled, "Actually Erasa, I figured out that he was Saiyaman about a month before the tournament."  
  
Gohan let out a sigh, "Oh man....all because my face got scratched in that one place and I said half of my name to get those guys to realize who I was."  
  
Videl continued, "It wasn't until the Tournament that I found out he was the Gold Fighter."  
  
Erasa smiled at her best friend, "Well, that's when I found out about it too. So, why didn't you tell me about him being Saiyaman, Videl?"  
  
Gohan looked down, "After she found out I was Saiyaman, I begged her to keep it a secret. She agreed to do so if I entered the World Martial Arts Tournament and if I taught her some techniques."  
  
"Okay....but why wouldn't you tell me or Sharpener, Gohan?!" Erasa's eye started to twitch, wanting to know the truth.  
  
"To protect my family's privacy....I always have this urge to use my abilities to do some good deeds in the world, but I didn't want my family to be in the spotlight. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Erasa and Sharpener, but I had to keep it a secret from everyone."  
  
Sharpener nodded, "I understand....you'd be miserable like Videl was thanks to all of the public attention that she and her father received."  
  
Videl looked down in embarrassment, "I wouldn't wish that sort of life on any of you guys."  
  
Gohan put a comforting shoulder on Videl's shoulder, "And I wouldn't wish the sort of life I had on any person here, either," he paused for a second, "But I guess that it was also because of my choices in life that I met up with you guys, so I don't regret being here today with you."  
  
Sharpener gave a thumbs-up while Erasa just smiled. Videl smiled and looked at her friends, "You're right, Gohan. Though I didn't have many choices to be able to make, I'm here with you guys and that's what matters."  
  
***  
  
Vegeta looked around for his opponent while he was in the air, "Okay Kakarot....if I can't see you, then I'll just have to sense you instead." He paused and then locked onto an energy signal nearby and thrust his palms out, "GALLICK GUN!!!" Vegeta fired his blast and then raised a brow when he sensed Goku behind him.  
  
"What's wrong, Vegeta? You must not be able to sense energies very well because I've been behind you the entire time."  
  
"Well shit, Kakarot! If that wasn't you I sensed then...." Vegeta looked over to where the blast was heading.  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow and watched as he saw where the blast was heading....Satan City.  
  
***  
  
Videl sensed something in the air and looked behind her to see what it was. She quickly grabbed Sharpener and Erasa and took off into the air with them. She turned to see Gohan quickly standing up and flying towards the huge ball of energy.  
  
In an instant, Gohan turned into a Super Saiyan and kicked the ball of energy back to where it came from. Gohan dropped back down to the roof of the school and powered down to his normal state while Videl landed in front of Gohan, setting down Sharpener and Erasa.  
  
"Thanks a lot you two," said Erasa with a smile on her face.  
  
Sharpener nodded, "Yeah....guess we're safe as long as we hang around Saiyaman and Saiyagirl.  
  
Gohan rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. Videl did the same as the four teens walked to the roof exit, heading for their next class.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta watched as his attack came back towards him. He quickly grabbed Goku from behind, "Gotcha!"  
  
Goku struggled to get away, "AH! Vegeta! What are you doing?!"  
  
Vegeta threw Goku towards the oncoming ball of energy, "My attack will hit you after all, Kakarot!"  
  
Goku found himself heading towards Vegeta's Gallick Gun. At the last second, Goku managed to teleport himself behind the ki blast and kicked it up into the sky. Vegeta charged towards Goku and threw a punch towards him. Goku quickly caught the punch, "Vegeta, I think that's enough for today."  
  
Vegeta pulled his hand away and slowly nodded. Although he wouldn't admit it, Goku's decision to stop was a good one; after all, he nearly destroyed Gohan's high school.  
  
"Okay Kakarot....our fight is postponed until another day. Mark my words though....the next time we meet, I will defeat you!"  
  
Goku smirked, "Where have I heard THAT before?" Goku chuckled as he placed two fingers to his forehead, concentrating on finding Goten's ki. Once he did, he gave Vegeta a little wave and teleported back to his house leaving the prince behind. Vegeta flew home, looking back at the school while he did, (It's unbelievable that Gohan was able to deflect that back. Though, if he hadn't had his ki raised so high in the first place, I wouldn't have fired over there!)  
  
***  
  
Finally, the school day was over and Gohan was putting his books away at his locker. He felt a faint smack on his back and turned to see Sharpener walking past him and opening his locker. Gohan smiled, "Hey Sharpener. You ready for tonight, man?"  
  
Sharpener smirked, "Hell yeah! Tonight's the night....I'm gonna ask Erasa out."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Yep....and if she refuses, then that's all there is to it. I gave it my best shot."  
  
Gohan tried to hide his shock, "You seem pretty confident, Sharpener."  
  
Sharpener shut his locker door and walked out of the school, Gohan walking with him. Sharpener then turned his head to his friend, "So are you ready for tonight, Gohan?"  
  
Gohan smiled, "To tell you the truth....I'm scared."  
  
Sharpener stopped walking, "You're scared? After the way you asked her to the dance?!"  
  
Gohan's face went pale and he turned to Sharpener, "How the hell do you know about that?"  
  
Sharpener smiled, "Erasa told me because she thought it was really sweet. Don't worry man, Videl only told Erasa. It's a secret between the four of us, just like everything else."  
  
"Phew....that's good to hear."  
  
"Come on man....don't get cold feet on me. Just go up to her and tell her exactly how you feel. Damn it Gohan, you've wanted to tell her for almost a month now. If you don't do it tonight, you'll end up regretting it for the rest of your life."  
  
Gohan couldn't believe what he was about to tell himself, (He's right. I can't believe it....Sharpener's actually right for once.)  
  
***  
  
Videl shut her locker door and walked down the hallway with her best friend, Erasa, "Ready for tonight, Erasa?"  
  
"Yes I am! I can't wait to hear Sharpener ask me out....if he doesn't make a move, then I will."  
  
Videl smirked, "You're crazy Erasa, but then again I'm not a blonde."  
  
Erasa lightly hit Videl on the arm, "Don't you start those blonde jokes on me, girl! Don't forget that I don't need a tutor for math class!"  
  
Videl giggled to herself which made Erasa change the subject, "Are you ready for tonight, Videl?"  
  
Videl smiled, "Yeah. I haven't dressed up or gone to a dance in a long time, so I'm kinda nervous."  
  
Erasa looked over to Videl and noticed that she was blushing, "Aw, Videl. If you're worried about how you're gonna look for Gohan tonight, I'm sure he'll think that you're beautiful."  
  
Videl laughed half-heartedly, "Yeah....ha ha....ha...." Videl stopped and looked down to the ground, trying to fight the tears surfacing from her eyes.  
  
Erasa stopped and walked over to her, "Videl? You okay there?"  
  
Videl backed up into a wall and slid down it until she was sitting down on the floor, "I'm scared Erasa....I'm scared that he doesn't like me."  
  
Erasa kneeled next to her, "Of course Gohan likes you....what would make you think otherwise?"  
  
Videl sniffed, "I know I'm his friend, but....to me, he's more than that."  
  
Erasa gasped for a second, (I've never known her act this way or even cry over a boy.)  
  
Videl began to choke up, "It's just hard, Erasa. It's hard to realize that you feel this way, but you don't know if the other person feels the same way for you. This is the first time....the first time I've ever fallen for someone," the tears began to fall from Videl's eyes.  
  
Erasa placed a hand on Videl's shoulder, "Shhhhhhh....it's okay."  
  
Videl hugged her knees and pressed her face against her legs, "I love him, Erasa....I love Gohan."  
  
Erasa placed an arm around Videl, trying to comfort her in any way that she could.  
  
***  
  
"What in the world were you thinking, Vegeta?! Do you realize that school could have been destroyed?! Gohan, Videl, and many others could have been killed!"  
  
Vegeta glared at Bulma, "If only Kakarot wasn't masking his energy and Gohan's wasn't so high up at that point--"  
  
"Don't even think about placing the blame on Goku or Gohan! You've left me no choice, DEAR!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened in fear, "No! Not that! Anything but that!"  
  
"No sex for two months! Better yet, you're sleeping on the couch for three months!!"  
  
Vegeta's jaw dropped, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
***  
  
Elsewhere....  
  
"Please Chi-Chi! Have mercy!"  
  
Chi-Chi waved a finger at her husband, "You could've at least made an attempt to knock it away from the school! What were you doing there in the first place?! You and Vegeta know better than to fight THAT close to a city!"  
  
Goku's stomach growled, "Um....Chi-Chi? Could you--"  
  
"No, Goku! No dinner for you tonight!"  
  
Goku whined, but Chi-Chi continued, "I'm not done yet, buster! For the next three weeks you can cook for yourself!"  
  
Goku's eyes rolled backwards and he fell backwards to the floor. Chi-Chi knelt beside him, "Incredible....he fainted."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Man, that was one of the hardest chapters I've ever written. Anyways, the next chapter may take some time because a new semester begins in college and I'm screwed with 18 hours a week. Next time....Chapter 6! You better get ready! 


	6. Love and Destiny Chapter 6

Author's Note: See Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

"" Character talking

( ) Character thinking

Character talking telepathically

-------Love and Destiny-------

Gohan slowly opened his eyes after a nice two hour nap. (I needed that,) he thought, as he got out from under his bed and looked at the clock. It was 6:00 p.m. and the prom was in two hours. He needed to be at Videl's house ten or fifteen minutes before then, so he would have to get ready soon. He was even more nervous about the prom than he was when he talked about it with Sharpener. Gohan shrugged and walked out of his room, making a quick stop to the restroom to grab a towel. He made his way downstairs and out the front door, walking to the bath house. He opened the door and walked in, slowly shutting it behind him.

Twenty minutes later he walked out carrying a basket full of his dirty clothes. He was only wearing a pair of boxers since he didn't see the need to wear any other extra clothing along with his suit. Walking back into the house, he set down the basket of dirty clothes near another basket and walked upstairs to his room. He slowly entered through the door, seeing his mother waiting for him. He smiled and blushed at her at the same time.

"At least you had the decency to put on some boxers. If you were your father, he would've came up in his birthday suit."

Gohan grinned at his mother's comment and stood up in front of the mirror, letting Chi-Chi help him get dressed. (I'm just glad it's not my dad dressing me,) he thought, (Or else I probably wouldn't have a suit left to go out with.)

Chi-Chi helped her son dress for the next ten minutes, then smiled at him, "What do you think, Gohan?"

Gohan blushed, "I look like a penguin…a BLUE penguin."

Chi-Chi smacked her son in the back of the head, "Wrong answer! Let's try this again…what do you think, Gohan?"

Gohan smiled, "I look like a joke."

Chi-Chi smacked him in the back this time, "Can't you admit to yourself for once that you look damn handsome!"

Unfortunately, Goten was in the doorway and overheard what his mother said, "Yeah, Gohan! You look damn handsome!"

Gohan fell over laughing while Chi-Chi's face turned red, "Great…now my seven-year old son knows his first cuss word."

Goten scratched his head and just walked downstairs. Chi-Chi patted her son's shoulders, "I'll be downstairs finishing your dinner. Please try to keep the food off your clothes."

Gohan nodded, "I know mom…I know."

Chi-Chi walked outside giving Gohan some time to himself. Gohan just went over to his bed and sat down, looking at the floor, "What am I doing? I was scared fighting Frieza, Cell, and Buu…but this shouldn't be scarier than that! What's wrong with me?"

"It's because this isn't a battle, son."

Gohan looked up at the doorway to see his father standing there with a smile on his face, "I know you're scared, Gohan, but if there was a time to tell Videl how you truly feel about her…"

"Then tonight is it," Gohan finished his father's sentence with those words. He then stood up and walked over to Goku, "So dad…what do you think?"

Goku grinned, "You look like a blue penguin, Gohan."

He quickly paid for that remark as he felt a hand smack him in the back of the head. Goku stumbled a few steps forward and turned to see his slightly angry wife. Goku looked back to his son, "You look handsome. If only you had my hairstyle, you'd look like me when I married your mother."

Gohan smiled, instantly feeling better, "Thanks dad…that means a lot."

Chi-Chi clung to her husband's arm, "Dinner is on the table, Gohan. Your father is taking me to Videl's place so I can help her get dressed."

"Gotcha…I guess I'll see you both later. Thanks for helping me dress, mom."

Gohan started walking out of his room when his father stopped him with his voice, "Hey Gohan?"

Gohan turned to his father, "Yeah?"

Goku put two fingers to his forehead and quickly found Majin Buu's ki, seeing as it was the easiest to find, "We're proud of you, son. Just go out there tonight and have fun. Let it all go…"

Gohan was about to reply, but his mom and dad disappeared before he had a chance. Gohan slowly walked downstairs to the living room and then made his way to the kitchen. Sitting down, he placed napkins all over his suit and began eating his dinner.

Mr. Satan screamed in horror when he saw two people appear out of nowhere near Majin Buu. He sighed in relief when he noticed Goku's hairstyle, "That's quite a tri…technique you got there, Goku!"

Goku smiled and turned to Mr. Satan, "Thanks! It comes in handy. Oh…could you help Chi-Chi find Videl's room?"

Mr. Satan nodded, "I heard that your wife would be helping my daughter. I guess she wanted someone close to a mother figure to help her." Chi-Chi walked up to Mr. Satan and the two walked off towards Videl's room.

Goku quickly went into the kitchen when his nose picked up the scent of food. His stomach growled from not having any dinner at the time he usually ate. He grabbed whatever he saw on the table and shoved it into his mouth, eating it in a fast manner, and swallowing the food in a few gulps.

Mr. Satan walked up the hallway and pointed to the door on the far left at the end of the hallway. Chi-Chi bowed, "Thank you."

Mr. Satan smiled, "No…I should be thanking you and your family. I haven't seen my Videl truly happy for a long time." Mr. Satan gave Chi-Chi a soft pat on the back and walked away, leaving Chi-Chi to head up to the room by herself.

She quietly walked up to the door and knocked on it, "Videl? It's me."

"Come in."

Chi-Chi opened the door and closed it behind her, slowly. She walked over to Videl who was sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but her underwear, "I guess you're ready to be dressed?"

Videl stood up and smiled, "Yes. Thanks for helping me Chi-Chi, though I must ask you one favor."

Chi-Chi nodded, "I'll turn around while you put it on."

Videl giggled, (She must've gone through this before.)

Chi-Chi turned around and put her hands over her eyes while Videl took her bra off and stepped into the dress, bringing the waistline of it up to her waist. Then, she zipped the back of it up and locked the zipper in place, "Okay Chi-Chi…"

Chi-Chi turned around and opened her eyes, smiling, "Oh Videl…you look so beautiful."

Videl blushed as Chi-Chi knelt down to her feet and caught sight of something under her bed. She pulled a shoebox out, the one containing her footwear. She opened the box and took out both high heels, helping Videl slip her left foot into one and her right foot into the other. Videl slowly walked a few feet without any problems, "Good thing I practiced walking in these."

Chi-Chi then placed her hands on Videl's shoulders, "Videl…don't be afraid. I know that tonight may be the night you want him to tell you everything, but it might not. It's up to Gohan at this point, but…"

Videl turned around at Chi-Chi, "But?"

Chi-Chi grinned evilly, "It might not be a bad idea to throw him some seductive looks. Just, don't do anything that would cause you to give me grandchildren early, okay?"

Videl nodded and hugged Chi-Chi, a tear escaping her eye, "Thanks mom."

Chi-Chi hugged her back and felt the little tear dropping on her arm. She pulled away and wiped off the wet spot on Videl's cheek, "There's just one more thing you need to be taught and that's why I'm here a bit early. I'm going to show you a few moves as you walk into my son's vision and towards him. It might even torture my little boy."

Videl smirked, (THIS should be interesting.)

Majin Buu pointed his antenna at the turkey, "Turn into…CHOCOLATE TURKEY!" A beam was fired at the turkey and it instantly became a chocolate turkey. Goku's eyes widened and he applauded as he tore a leg off of the turkey.

"Oh man, a chocolate turkey leg," he began drooling, "And the bone I'm holding it by is made of hard butterscotch!" Goku then bit into the turkey, talking with his mouth full, "MMMMM! Carmel and nougat! Buu, you're the greatest!"

Buu smiled and picked the other leg off of the chocolate turkey, dancing, "Me gonna eat you UUUUUUUUUP!" He threw the leg into his mouth and chewed on it, swallowing the whole leg a few seconds later. Goku and Buu laughed happily.

"Oh man…why did Bulma send you over here?" Gohan sunk lower into his chair, "I'm not feeling well right now." Gohan looked out the window to see his little brother and Trunks playing, then turned his attention to the man standing before him, (This was the last person I wanted to see tonight…)

"I thought I'd bring Trunks over here to play with Goten since I'm going to be challenging your father once more," said Vegeta.

"Great…can things get any worse?"

Vegeta grabbed Gohan by the collar of his shirt, "Look here, boy! We Saiyans are not a race of cowardice. We have been able to overcome every obstacle, no matter what the situation or how tragic the outcome may turn out to be!"

Gohan smirked, "So how are you going to overcome no sex for two months?"

"Shut up, boy! I don't even want to hear that! The point is that you cannot turn into chicken shit right now! This is your chance to prove that you're a man!"

Gohan raised a brow, "Are you actually encouraging me?"

"Baka! I'm just trying to make sure that all of the remaining Saiyans in the universe aren't cowards!" Vegeta released his grip on Gohan's shirt and walked out of the house, watching the little kids spar. Gohan suddenly felt a person appear behind him and grab him arm, "Ready, son?"

Gohan turned his head and smiled at Goku, "Ready, dad!" Goku teleported himself and his son to the Satan mansion, leaving the house empty.

Vegeta ran back inside and looked around, "I felt that clown's energy here! Then he vanished…with Gohan." He ran back outside and looked up at the sky yelling at no one in particular, "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

Goku appeared with Gohan in the living room of the Satan castle and then let go of his son's arm. Gohan smiled when he saw his mother coming down the stairs, "Hey mom!"

Chi-Chi walked up to her son and kissed him on the cheek, "Hey Gohan…have fun tonight."

Gohan nodded as Goku wrapped an arm around his wife and gave Gohan a little wave before using his Instant Transmission to teleport him and Chi-Chi home. Gohan stood in the large room with Videl's corsage in his hands. He heard a knock at the door and walked over to it, opening it up. He smiled when he saw who was at the door, "Hey Bulma."

Bulma smiled and walked into the room, closing the door behind her, "Hey Gohan. Are we all set to go?"

Gohan smiled, "Just waiting for Videl to make her appearance…"

Videl looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath, (Okay girl, it's showtime.) Videl exited her room and walked down the hallway towards the living room. She made herself known by the sound of her high-heels clopping against the floor. Gohan turned to look at her and his jaw hung open, feeling as if it were going to drop to the floor.

There she stood…her dark blue dress sparkling everywhere when she moved. It reached down below her knees, covering the bareness of her upper legs. Her high heels were also dark blue, matching her dress as well as her eyes. The dress fit so…so perfectly on her. Every curve and detail on her body showed well with the dress. Gohan felt like he was going to collapse at the way she moved. The way her hips swayed as she walked towards him, the seductive look in her eyes, and the sweet smile that she was giving him caused him to stumble backwards and land on the couch, sitting on his rear, "Videl?"

"The one and only, Gohan…ready for the dance?"

Gohan stood up on his wobbly legs, "I…have to go to the bathroom."

Videl walked up to him and pointed down the hall, "Second door on the right," she turned her attention back towards him and raised her index finger. She started drawing circles on his chest and said in a whispered voice, "I'll be waiting for you."

Gohan's face turned red and he rushed to the bathroom, opening the door and closing it behind him quickly. Videl turned to Bulma and winked. Bulma giggled at Videl and Videl joined in with her.

Bulma finished her giggling, "Let me guess…Chi-Chi?"

Videl nodded, "Yes, how did you know?"

Bulma smiled, "I used those exact moves on Vegeta during our honeymoon night, but they didn't work nearly as much as they did with you and Gohan."

Videl grinned, (This is going to be an interesting night.)

Gohan splashed cold water on his face, "Please don't let this be a dream. Please don't let this be a dream!" he turned off the water and looked at himself in the mirror. He was still blushing, although it had gone down from a bright red to a pink color on his cheeks. (Oh man…is Videl trying to seduce me or something?) Then one word came to his mind, (Mom. I'll bet she had something to do with the way Videl moved. She has been trying to hook us together ever since the first time she came to our house! Even so…Videl looked sexy, of course.) Gohan blushed again, "This is gonna be a LONG night."

Bulma had just about gotten the urge to either go after Gohan or leave him at the Satan mansion. Just as she took a step forward, Gohan walked towards the two ladies, "Sorry about that you two. Videl?"

Videl looked at him and blinked, "Yes?"

Gohan held out the corsage and Videl smiled as she lifted her arm and allowed him to slip it onto her wrist. He held out his arm and she locked her arm with his as they walked outside, following Bulma. Bulma opened the back door for the two teenagers and Videl stepped inside first, Gohan following in. Bulma shut the door and got into the driver's side of the limo and shut her door. She started the limo and then drove off towards Orange Star High.

Mr. Satan watched through the window as the limo drove off. He wiped a tear from his eye, "My little girl isn't little anymore. She's become a young woman, but if that boy does anything to hurt her--!" Mr. Satan shook his head, "No…no, that boy wouldn't do anything to hurt my Videl, would he?"

Mr. Satan sighed as he heard a sudden explosion that shook the entire mansion. He smacked himself in the head…he knew what had happened.

"Video game go BOOM!"

Mr. Satan shook his head, "I knew it. I had one thousand of those things made just in case I couldn't beat Cell with my skills. The next time I had the chance I used it on Buu and that didn't turn out well. Buu keeps playing them and every time he loses the video game explodes in his face. If I'm not mistaken, that makes number 102."

Videl looked outside of the window as Bulma drove through the streets of Satan City. She turned to see Gohan, looking down at the floor. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked up at him. He smiled and turned to match his eyes with hers, "Sorry, I guess I'm a little nervous. This is the first prom I've ever been to."

Videl smiled, "Well, don't think you're the only one," she said as she took her hand off of his shoulder and continued to look at the various lights around the buildings. Gohan took a deep breath, (Don't screw up, don't screw up, don't screw up.)

Bulma sighed, it was too quiet. Neither one of them had truly made a move and she was hoping that before the end of the night, Chi-Chi and herself would have succeeded in playing matchmaker. (I can't say anything, or else I'll be interrupting,) she thought to herself. After a few more minutes, the trio had arrived at Orange Star High School. Bulma stopped the limo near a red carpet that had been rolled out to the gym.

Gohan smiled and got out of the car, offering Videl a hand. She happily took it into her own as she was helped out of the car, "Why Gohan, I could've sworn you said that this was your first prom."

Gohan rolled his eyes, "You make it sound like I've never heard of one before," he held out an open arm, "Shall we go, Miss Satan?"

Videl locked her arm with his while her other arm rested against his locked one, "Let's go, but you don't have to be so formal, Gohan."

Gohan blushed, but not just at Videl's comment. This is the first time he had been so close to the girl that he had so much admiration for. He began to sweat a little as the two of them walked towards a table near the entrance. There, one of the teachers was sitting at the table with what appeared to be a checklist.

The teacher looked up and smiled at the couple, "Ah, Mr. Son and Miss Satan. I'll just mark you off here," she made a checkmark near their names, "And welcome to the Prom. Enjoy yourselves, you two."

"Thank you," said Gohan and Videl at the same time. The two walked into the gym where the lighting was dim, but the extra blue lights, and the disco ball helped them see where they were walking. The couple walked up to a table booth together, until Gohan rushed ahead and pulled the chair away from the table for Videl, "Your seat, miss."

Videl lightly punched Gohan on the arm, "I thought I told you to quit being so damn formal." Gohan chuckled nervously, (Great, I spent years learning about this stuff only to find out that it doesn't work all the time. So much for being the perfect date.)

Videl sat down in her chair as Gohan pushed her up to the table. Then, he went to the other side of the table and sat down. He felt himself perspiring down his face, (Thank Dende that it's dark enough in here that she won't be able to see it.)

"Gohan? Are you feeling okay?" asked Videl, as she quickly took a napkin and wiped his forehead, "Maybe you should take off that jacket since you're feeling so hot."

(Damn it,) Gohan thought as he took off his jacket and set it on the chair.

"Hey there, you two!"

Gohan and Videl turned their attention to the voice that had just called out to them. They smiled, seeing Sharpener and Erasa walking up to the table holding hands. Sharpener sat down next to Gohan while Erasa sat down next to Videl.

"Glad you two could make it out here," said Sharpener, "We were just wondering if one of you decided to get cold feet and cancel with the other one."

"Surely you had a little more faith in us than that," said Gohan.

Sharpener looked over at Erasa and gave her a motion with his eyes. Erasa nodded and whispered in Videl's ear, "Girl chat in the restroom."

"Good idea," responded Videl as she and Erasa stood up, "We'll be right back, boys."

"Okay," said both male teenagers as the two ladies walked to the bathroom. Sharpener turned his attention towards Gohan.

"I had more faith in Videl than I did in you to be brutally honest, Gohan," began Sharpener, "You've been nervous about the whole thing before it even started…truthfully, you look like Hell. You need to relax, man. Let it go and enjoy yourself."

(That's easy for him to say…he and Erasa have already hooked up,) thought Gohan as he wiped more sweat from his forehead, (I just wish I had the courage that he has when it comes to women.)

"So? Has he asked you out yet?" asked Erasa, as she looked at herself in the mirror and put some more lipstick on.

"No," said Videl.

Erasa put her lipstick away and looked over to Videl, "Why?"

"Hell if I know."

"You think he might not feel the same way after all?"

"I don't know, Erasa…I hope not. I really hope not."

Erasa walked over to Videl and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Videl, if I were a lesbian I'd be nuts over you right now."

Videl blushed a deep red and backed away, "ERASA?"

Erasa giggled, "Just kidding, Videl. Don't take it so seriously. You need to chill out, girl."

Videl sighed in relief and smiled, "Thanks Erasa."

"…and that's how it happened, Gohan," finished Sharpener.

Gohan smiled at his friend, (At least one of us was successful tonight. Damn…I just don't know what to do.)

"Try doing exactly what I did Gohan. It should work," suggested Sharpener.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want a red handprint on my face just because I touched Videl's bu—they're back."

Erasa and Videl walked back to the table and sat down in the same spots they were sitting in before they went to the restroom.

"So boys…ready for some dancing?" asked Erasa.

"I'll pass…my feet need a rest," answered Sharpener.

Suddenly, the song changed into a slow song and Erasa got up, "Ooooo! A slow song! Dance with me, Sharpy!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Sharpener's arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

Sharpener found himself being dragged back onto the dance floor, "Wait! I've already danced for twenty minutes straight!"

Erasa giggled as she continued to drag him to the center and began to slow dance with him. Gohan chuckled, "Boy…he is whipped."

"So are you, superhero," said Videl as she walked right in front of him with a smile on her face and took his hand into hers, "You have two options…you can come with me to dance of your own free will, or you can go just like Sharpener did."

Fearing that it might be ten times worse than that, Gohan got up to his feet and walked with Videl to the dance floor, "I'll go quietly."

Videl giggled and Gohan chuckled as they took to the dance floor. Gohan placed his hands on her lower back while Videl wrapped her arms around his neck. Staring into each other's eyes they began to move slowly on the floor, dancing just like #18 and Krillin had taught them.

"If I may say so, you dance quite well, Gohan," said Videl as she looked into the half-breed's eyes.

"Thanks Videl…I could say the same about you," said Gohan. Afterwards, Gohan and Videl continued to dance some more. At one point, Videl rested her head against Gohan's chest. She could hear his heart pounding fast. At the same time, Gohan blushed to the roots of his hair, (I can't believe she's THIS close to me. It's almost like a dream come true.)

Gohan dipped Videl at the end of the song, his eyes matching with hers once more. Videl smiled at Gohan as he pulled her back up to her feet. The two then quickly looked around, noticing all the other high school kids just staring at them. The girls gave an "awww" sound while the guys snickered and went "wooooooo". Both Gohan and Videl blushed as they walked off the dance floor and sat back down at their table.

Ten minutes later, Sharpener and Erasa joined them and sat down at the table. Erasa looked at Videl, "Awwww, you two were so cute out there! Why did you only dance one time?"

Videl blushed as Sharpener whispered into Gohan's ear, "Dude, I'd really appreciate it if you could find me a bucket full of ice. My feet are KILLING me!"

Gohan snickered as he got up from the table and walked away. A few minutes later, he came back carrying a bucket of water filled with ice and set it down near the table. Shapener sighed in relief until he heard Erasa say, "Ooooooo! I LOVE this song! C'mon Sharpy!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him back onto the dance floor.

Sharpener fell down but Erasa continued to drag him across the dance floor. Sharpener tried to stop himself with his small fingernails, but to no avail. The sound of his nails scraping the floor was the last thing that was heard from Gohan and Videl's table.

"So…I guess he doesn't need this bucket of ice water," said Gohan as he set the bucket under the table.

Videl laughed, "By the time she's done with him, he's gonna need a hospital and she's gonna need a leash."

Gohan smiled as he relaxed in his seat. Videl got up and walked over to him, sitting next to him and resting her head against his arm. Gohan blushed again as he heard the song end.

Then, someone began speaking into the mic, "Everyone, thanks for coming and making the Orange Star High School Prom a success." Everyone clapped their hands as the principal of the school paused. Then, he began to speak again, "Now, it is with great pleasure that I introduce to you this year's Prom King and Queen." He took an envelope from the inside of his jacket as Sharpener ran back to the table Gohan and Videl were sitting at, Erasa catching up to him.

"Finally, a chance to sit down," said Sharpener.

The principal continued, "And this year's Prom King and Queen are...Son Gohan and Videl Satan!"

Gohan and Videl's eyes widened, "What? But we only danced one time!"

Sharpener snickered, "Way to go, Gohan. Have fun dancing in front of everyone."

"In front of," began Gohan.

"…everyone?" finished Videl.

Erasa giggled, "Don't worry. You two will do just fine."

Sharpener looked at Gohan, "I hope you don't mind if I sit down and watch."

Before Gohan could reply, the principal spoke again, "We ask that everyone remain standing while our Kind and Queen dance."

"Aw, shit," said Sharpener as Erasa dragged him back to the dance floor, standing in with the crowd whom had formed a circle around the dance floor.

Gohan got up from his seat and took Videl's hand into his, helping her off of the seat and onto the dance floor. Videl blushed, but smiled nonetheless. The two made their way into the circle that the students had formed and faced each other. The song began as Gohan bowed towards Videl. Videl showed a similar mannerism by curtsying and holding her hand out in front of Gohan. Gohan smiled as he took her hand into his and rested his other hand on her waist. Videl rested her other open hand on Gohan's shoulder as the two began to move slowly to the music.

"Gohan," asked Videl.

"Yes, Videl?", answered Gohan.

"You're a pretty good dancer."

Gohan smiled, "Same to you, Videl."

The two continued to dance to the slow and romantic dance song, blushing a little from hearing all of the "aw" sounds from the ladies in the crowd. The two teenagers looked up to the stars as they both thought the exact same thing:

"I don't want this to end."

They continued to dance for a period of time.

"Uh…Mr. King and Queen? The song ended a few seconds ago," said the principal. Gohan and Videl quickly snapped back to reality and blushed as a few giggles came out from the crowd, but the blushing became deeper as they heard everyone applauding to the King and Queen of the Prom. Gohan led Videl back to their booth and sat down as the rest of the student body continued their dancing.

Bulma drove around to the front of the school as she checked her watch. (They're late,) she thought. Just as she was about to go in after them, she saw the two walking out of the school. Bulma unlocked the doors as Gohan opened the back door and helped Videl climb in. Gohan followed shortly after and shut the door beside him.

"Where to?" asked Bulma.

Gohan and Videl looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well if you can't think of a place, I have one in mind," said Bulma.

"Sounds good. Is that okay with you, Videl?" asked Gohan.

Videl smiled, "I trust her."

Bulma got an evil grin, "Funny, not once has Gohan ever said that to me."

Gohan stuttered, "What! Yes I have!"

"Oh really? When?"

"This…this one time!"

"Uh-huh…"

Gohan crossed his arms in disgust, knowing that he had lost that battle. Videl giggled uncontrollably as Bulma grinned and drove off into the night, knowing exactly where to go.

(And as soon as I leave them alone, that's when they can finally REALLY get to know each other,) thought Bulma, (Yes, you truly are a genius Bulma Briefs! Who else but you could

come up with such a plot to hook these two teenagers up…not to mention being able to control a powerful Saiyan prince with threats and seducing acts.)

Gohan looked at the rear view mirror and knew what he saw. (That look in Bulma's face…she's up to something…I've got a bad feeling about this,) thought Gohan as the car continued to be driven down the road.


End file.
